Watching A New Hope
by mythical-dragon48
Summary: When Luke finds a mysterious holofilm under his door titled "A New Hope", he, Leia, Han, Chewie, Lando, Wedge, Wes and Hobbie decide to go watch it...
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I could not find a single story that had the Original trilogy characters watching Star Wars, and I thought it would be quite funny. This is just the prologue, but the first part of the film should be up soon. Enjoy!**

**BTW, I'm not abandoning Lonely Nights by any stretch of the imagination. This was just bouncing around in my head and I really needed to get it out.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! It makes me happy! It makes me want to write more...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I don't own everything. Nothing is owned by me. Owned by me is nothing. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

><p>It was one month after the Battle of Endor, and life was no less hectic for Leia Organa.<p>

Although the Emperor and Vader were dead, there were still thousands of stormtroopers, officers and Imperial ships out there. She had spent the last month alternating important political meetings with missions all over the galaxy, cleaning out the Imperials. Han had been away for most of the time, and she hadn't seen him for two weeks, or since their last mission. Han always insisted on coming with her when she was out in the field; he said that he couldn't trust her not to take stupid risks and get herself killed. Her only answer had been 'look who's talking', which had made Luke bust out laughing. He was finally coming back today, and she was trying to get out of her office ad down to the hanger as soon as possible.

Luke was waiting for her when she left the office. Her Jedi – twin had come with them on their missions, but had also spent a lot of time with important Jedi matters. Today her twin had a peculiar look on his face, and he was staring down at an object in his hands.

"What's that?"

He looked up, clearly surprised. "What? Oh – I found these under my door when I woke up this morning. There was a note saying that I needed to watch these with you, Han, Chewie and whoever else I felt like sharing a good bit of our life stories with." He showed her the objects. It was a holofilm, and at first all she notice was the title.

"Star Wars: A New Hope. What does that…" Then she saw the rest of the box and her jaw dropped.

In the background was a large picture of Darth Vader's mask. He was holding his lightsabre. In the foreground was a large picture of Luke, wielding a blaster, and behind him and to either side were she and Han, also wielding blasters. There were smaller figures of Chewie, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi – Wan Kenobi, the Death Star and quite a few other various ships.

"What the _hell_?" She muttered. Luke shrugged.

"I don't know, but we had better go meet Han and Chewie."

* * *

><p>Han grinned and pulled her into his arms as soon as she got off the ship. "Hey, sweetheart." He muttered, before his lips met hers. When he finally pulled away, Leia grinned. Nearly every rebel in the hanger were quickly turning around and having loud, forced conversations about the weather. Han gave Luke a brief hug as Leia had her ribs broken by an extremely excited Chewie, who roared greetings to the world at large.<p>

When the round of random hugging and greetings had been finished, Leia grabbed the holofilm out of Luke's hand and showed it to Han and Chewie.

"Luke found this under his door this morning. Apparently, we need to watch it together."

Han stared at it. "What the HELL?"

"Huh?" Chewie growled loudly. Leia and Luke shrugged simultaneously.

"I don't know any more than you do." Said Luke.

Han shrugged. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I really want to know what the hell I'm doing on the cover of a holofilm."

Leia nodded. "Me too. Let's go watch it in my rooms." The group trooped off towards her quarters, discussing the weird holofilm.

They hadn't gotten far when they were interrupted by Lando Calrissian. He greeted Han, and then Luke showed him the holofilm.

"Hey, why aren't I on that?" Typical.

"Dunno," said Luke, "But we're going to watch it. You want to come?"

"Sure."

Just as they were exiting the hanger, they were intercepted by Wes Janson, Wedge Antilles and Hobbie. Luke showed them the holofilm too.

A general chorus of "Hey, why aren't I on that?" came from the three rogue pilots. Leia rolled her eyes.

"You want to watch it with us?" Damn. Did they really have to show what appeared to be some of her life story to the rogues? Oh well.

The group reached her large quarters, and Luke slid the holofilm into the player. They all settled down on various random chairs, couches and floors as the film began…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? PLEASE review... Next chapter will be up soon. Like really soon.<strong>


	2. This is madness!

**Ok, here is chapter 1! Wow, I am seriously on a roll today. Thanks to all who reviewed :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**

**Disclaimer. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

><p>The group watched in silence as the opening logos came onto the screen. The writing started to roll up the screen.<p>

"Hmm, first victory against the Galactic Empire," Leia said thoughtfully. "That would have been right before I got captured."

"Ooh, I remember that battle," said Wedge with excitement. "I – " Hobbie threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!"

The words continued. Leia winced. "Ok, I'm pretty sure I know exactly when this is."

The writing faded out. "Yeah, well, we did restore freedom to the galaxy, but it wasn't quite that simple." Muttered Luke. Han gave a lopsided grin in return.

Suddenly, the surface of a planet came into view and a small ship whizzed by, pursued by a huge Imperial ship. Leia winced again. "Change that to: I'm _sure _I know exactly where we are."

The ships were replaced by two very familiar droids. The ship was shaking, and people rushed around frantically.

"R2-D2 and C-3PO?" Luke said in surprise.

"Goldenrod?" Han said at the same time.

There was an explosion, and 3PO spoke. "Did you hear that?" R2 beeped in reply.

"Gods, how stupid does he think we are?" asked Han incredulously.

The droid on screen kept talking. "This is madness."

There was general laughter from the watching crowd.

"Nice to know he still points out the obvious." Smirked Han.

"We are doomed." The gold droid told the world at large. This brought on another bout of laughter from everyone. He continued. "There will be no escape for the princess this time." Han and Luke looked at each other and grinned.

"But she did, didn't she!" said Han. Leia grinned at them.

"Mmmm. Without much help though." Luke and Han's protests were cut off as the ship was pulled in by a tractor beam. The crew on screen, blasters pointed at the door, looked around nervously.

There was a huge noise, and the door exploded. Stormtroopers began to run in, and the crew began to fire at them. Several died, but more kept coming. They easily overpowered the crew and ran forward into the ship.

The whole room sucked in a breath as the scene changed, and Darth Vader walked out of the smoke onto the ship. Luke and Leia both winced.

There was a close up of a hand putting an information chip into R2. Leia smiled. 3PO came in then, looking for the small droid. The entire room cheered as a figure clad in white finished putting information into R2 and stood back. For a brief moment, Leia was revealed, looking warily down the hall, before she ducked out of sight.

"I remember that," Leia said in confusion, "But I definitely don't remember any cameras."

A very worried 3PO followed R2 down the hall, blabbering on about something. Leia watched the from her hiding place, pulling down her hood.

"What were you doing exactly?" Lando asked her.

"Putting the Death Star plans into R2." She replied, eyes fixed on the screen.

Stormtroopers marched the remaining crew onto their ship. Wedge sucked in a breath as he saw Vader holding General Antilles by the neck. He was asking him where the plans were.

"This is a consular ship… we're on a diplomatic mission…" he choked out.

"If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?" Vader told him. He threw the man to the ground, and ordered the stormtroopers to find the plans and bring him the passengers alive.

They had seen Leia. She fired her blaster.

"Nice shot, sweetheart." Han told her.

They then stunned her.

"Ouch." Said Wes.

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight blob of grease!" 3PO told R2 angrily as R2 opened the door to the escape pod. This caused more laughter. Hobbie fell of his chair and landed on top of Wedge. They began to wrestle, but stopped when Luke kicked them.

"Secret Mission? What Plans? I'm not getting in there – " Something exploded behind the droid's head causing him to jump.

"I'm going to regret this." He muttered as he followed R2 into the pod.

"Yeah, if you had stayed we wouldn't have to put up with you." Han muttered back.

The pod ejected, and it cut briefly to the bridge of the imperial ship.

"Wow, did they forget that secret plans aren't alive?" grinned Lando.

Stormtroopers marched Leia along a hallway. She was almost dwarfed by their tallness.

There were more grins around the room as Leia talked to Vader.

"You know, I'm really glad you are on our side." Hobbie told her.

The screen cut to a shot of the two droids on a very familiar planet.

"Hey! That's Tatooine!" Grinned Luke. "I must be in this soon!"

Han shuddered. "I hate that place." He grumbled.

They watched, grinning, as the droids argued. It changed to laughter as 3PO kicked R2.

"The professor actually kicked someone?" Chewie growled in surprise.

3PO began to walk away, leaving R2 alone.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened there, they were together when I met them." Mused Luke.

"A transport? I'm saved!" Cried the droid on screen. "Over here!" Han rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know whose transport it is. What an idiot!" Han told the screen.

"Han, I hate to break this to you, but you are talking to the screen." Wes told him. Han blushed for a moment.

The scene switched to R2. He was on a rocky path. A hooded figure ducked behind a rock, and a few stones fell from above. He beeped uncomfortably.

"Poor droid." Leia said.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming very soon!<strong>


	3. You're my only hope

**The movie continues...**

**Thanks SOOO much to everyone who reviewed! You rock!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Helps me write :)**

**Disclaimer: I own an copy of episodes 4, 5 & 6. Nothing else.**

* * *

><p>On the holo, R2 continued down the rocky path, bleeping softly to himself. The camera switched, showing several small creatures with hoods and glowing red eyes.<p>

Luke shuddered slightly. "Jawas."

With a sudden cry that made the whole audience jump, the Jawa jumped up and fired some sort of weapon at R2, who was instantly covered in blue electricity. He fell over with a loud _clunk._

"Poor droid." Wedge commented.

Suddenly, a whole lot more Jawas came pouring out from the rocks. Jabbering away in their strange language, they lifted R2, which took some effort and drew some grins from the onlookers. They carried R2 up to their strange looking transport, and was placed under a large suction cup, which disappeared into the transport, taking the small droid with it.

"He's really having a bad day, isn't he?" Han said.

The scene changed. They were now inside the rusty old transport, in the hold with a very battered – looking R2 and a number of other droids. Several people shot Luke questioning looks.

"The Jawas traded in droids that they found wandering around." He answered.

The droids began to come to life, including R2. There were several rather unusual ones in the crowd.

"Is that a rubbish bin?" Asked Leia, staring at the screen in confusion.

"Uh, looks like it." Han replied.

"Hey when am I going to come into this movie?" Luke whined.

"Shut up."

"R2?" A very dirty 3PO asked. Han groaned.

"Oh gods, why couldn't goldenrod have just stayed out in the desert?" He scowled.

They watched as the droid stood up. "R2 – D2, it is you, it is you!" He cried. Leia rolled her eyes.

The scene ended with the transport beginning to move very slowly down the deserted track, before switching to some extremely battered stormtroopers in the desert. Several of them were riding very large, ugly reptilian creatures. One of the troopers began speaking about finding tracks and the robe not being empty.

"Oh, now they work it out." Muttered Lando in amusement.

The scene had changed again, back to the droids in the Jawa's transport. All of a sudden, it stopped moving. 3PO began to try to wake R2 up, drawing several chuckles from those watching.

"We are doomed." The protocol droid muttered gloomily as the door opened and Jawas began to inspect the droids. They then began to herd the droids outside.

"Hey, this is where I come into the story!" Luke said gleefully.

Only a few small, desolate buildings could be seen. Two people walked out of the largest one and came towards the Jawas.

"Look, it's me and my Uncle Owen!" Luke told them in excitement.

"Yeah, pleasant place to live." Han muttered. Luke's uncle began to talk to the Jawas, but Luke himself only stood there for a moment before a female voice began to call him.

"Aunt Beru!" Luke gasped as he watched himself run towards the owner of the voice. He leaned over a huge circular pit dug into the middle of the desert. There were a few doorways, and a middle aged woman stood there. She began to tell to remind his uncle to buy a droid that speaks Botchi.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him" He called back, before returning to his uncle.

"My first line!" said Luke, pleased.

"Leia's was better, kid." Han told him.

Owen began to talk to 3PO, who of course began to blabber on about nothing.

Han grinned when he told him to shut up. "I like your uncle, Luke."

Owen then told Luke to bring the droids to the house and get them cleaned up. Luke immediately started whining. The three rogues began to snicker at their former commander, who was bright red.

Luke attempted to lead 3PO and a red droid into the house, but did not get far before the red droid stopped, and with a small explosion, began to steam majorly. Owen started to yell at the Jawa. In the background, R2 was attempting to follow 3PO. 3PO tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"That R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain!"

Luke yelled at Owen, who in turned argued with the Jawas some more until, finally, Luke was leading R2 and 3PO into his house.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if the red droid hadn't been faulty?" Grinned Luke.

"Let's not." Suggested Leis with a shudder.

They were inside Luke's house. 3PO, still going on about nothing, began to take an oil bath while Luke played with a model y – wing.

"Aww, Luke," Cried Wes. "You still play with toys!"

Luke moaned and slid down on the couch as if trying to hide his flaming red face.

The young farmboy interrupted the droid's monologue. "Aww, it just isn't fair!" Everyone burst out laughing, and Luke's face got even redder. Leia wasn't even sure how that was possible.

"In fact, I am not even sure which planet I am on." The droid told Luke, who was using some sort of tool on R2.

"Well, if there is a bright centre of the universe, you are on the planet that it's farthest from." Luke told the droid.

"Nah, I think that was Hoth." Han told him

Leia could tell the Luke in the Holo wasn't really paying much attention to 3PO, who was still droning on about nothing, until he mentioned the rebellion.

"You know of the rebellion?"

Luke then began to question the droid rapidly. The real Luke was still blushing as multiple people rolled their eyes at him.

Luke still struggled with R2, but he was thrown back as unexpectedly the droid began to project a holo – recording of a pretty girl dressed in white robes. Leia caught her breath.

"Help me Obi – Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

The recording ended, and began to repeat itself.

"What's this?" Asked Luke excitedly.

3PO talked to R2 for a moment. "Oh, he says it's nothing sir. Just some old data. A malfunction."

This obviously did not satisfy Luke. "Who is she? She's beautiful."

The Jedi's face was starting to turn purple. Leia went slightly pink. "Um, Luke, you're my _brother."_

"Huh?" said several people around the room.

"Never mind."

"Well you weren't much better." Han murmured to Leia. "I wonder if they are going to show the bit in the med bay at Hoth…"

Leia turned pinker. "They had better not."

"What bit in the med bay?" Lando asked.

"Never mind that, either."

3PO and Luke spoke for a moment, all the while Luke staring at the recording with an enraptured expression. 3PO turned from R2 and addressed his new master again.

"He says that he is the property of Obi – Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and it's a private message for him. Frankly sir, I don't know what he is talking about."

"Obi – Wan Kenobi. I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke mused.

"That old fossil?" Han asked him. Luke shot him a glare.

"Well, I don't know anything about an Obi – Wan," Luke was saying, "But old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. Kind of a strange old hermit."

Leia stared at him. "I can't believe you thought that the last living Jedi was a 'strange old hermit'."

"Well, it's not like I knew he was a Jedi!" Her twin replied defensively.

The recording of Leia was still repeating itself. "She sounds like she's in trouble. Maybe I'd better play back the whole recording." Luke said, fiddling with the small droid. R2 beeped at him.

"He says the restraining bolt has short – circuited his recording system." 3PO told him in dismay. "He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he may be able to play back the entire recording."

Luke, who had been staring at Leia again, took a moment to realize that he was being spoken to. "What? Oh, yeah. I guess you're too small to run away from me if I take it off you, huh?"

"Sometimes, Luke, You are really thick, you know that?" Chewie growled. Leia, Han and Lando laughed. Fortunately, Luke could not understand the Wookie.

As soon as Luke took the bolt off, Leia disappeared.

"Hey, where'd she go, bring her back, play back the entire message!" Luke whined at the droids.

"Wow, you are being rally whiny today, aren't you, Luke?" Hobbie asked, trying not to laugh.

Once again, the voice of Aunt Beru came from somewhere in the building. "Luke? Luuuuke?"

"I'll be right there, Aunt Beru!" Luke handed 3PO the tool and ran off to assist his aunt. 3PO turned to R2.

"Just you reconsider playing that message for him!" He told the other droid sternly. "No, I don't thin he likes you at all! And I don't like you either."


	4. Is he a relative of yours?

**Chapter 3: Luke is really stupid sometimes...**

**BTW, I am going to do all of the Original trilogy, but not sure if I will do the prequels yet.**

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>The scene changed; now they were in a room with Luke's aunt and uncle. Beru was pouring some sort of liquid into a pitcher. Luke walked in and sat down.<p>

"My dining room!" Luke announced excitedly.

"I think we picked up on that one, kid." Han told him.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen?" Luke told his adoptive family.

"Why do you think that?"

"I stumbled across an old recording while I was cleaning him. He seems to think he belongs to someone called Obi – Wan Kenobi." His aunt and uncle traded nervous glances.

"I still find it hard to believe that you didn't know who Obi – Wan was." Leia said, shaking her head in mild disbelief.

"I thought he might have meant Old Ben." Luke was saying. "Do you know what he's talking about?" His uncle shook his head and grunted.

"Well, that was a lie." Luke announced.

"He's just a crazy old wizard. Well, tomorrow I want you to take that droid to Anchorhead and get it's memory erased."

"He just called Obi – Wan Kenobi a crazy old wizard?" Leia repeated furiously.

"But what if this Obi – Wan comes looking for it?"

"He won't." Owen told him. "I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father."

"Why is no – one who is supposed to be dead ever actually dead?" Luke asked. Leia and Han shrugged. Everyone else just looked confused.

"Hey, didn't he just say he didn't know who Obi – Wan was?" Lando asked, looking at the holo in confusion.

Owen quickly changed the subject when Luke began asking about his father, and Luke started to ask about being able to go to the Academy. It was obvious he was loosing that argument.

"You wanted to go to the _Imperial_ Academy?" Leia asked him.

"I just wanted to get off that rock!" Luke told her in defense.

Luke got up from the table sullenly. "I need to go finish cleaning those droids." He grumbled and left.

Beru spoke for the first time in quite a while. "You can't keep him here forever, most of his friends are gone. It means so much to him."

They spoke some more, and then Beru said, "He has to much of his father in him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen said quietly.

"I am not sure whether that's a complement or an insult." Luke said.

"Insult." Han and Leia told him simultaneously.

"Complement." Luke said.

They were now outside. It was getting dark on Tatooine, it's twin suns low in the sky. Luke came out and stood there staring into space, a heroic look on his face, hair blowing in the breeze. Violins started playing loudly.

"Um." Said Wedge.

Luke returned to the room where he had left the droids. 3PO was hiding behind a large piece of machinery.

"What are you doing hiding back there?" Luke asked him. The droid began blabbering on about nothing, finally getting to the point.

"I told him not to go, but – " Luke turned away and began running outside.

"Oh, no." He began to look around through a pair of binocular – type things. "How could I be so stupid. He's nowhere in sight! " 3PO had come to stand next to him.

"Pardon me, sir, but shouldn't we go after him?"

"It's too dangerous, with all the sand people around. We'll have to wait until morning."

His uncle's voice came from somewhere in the house. "Luke! I'm shutting the power down."

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Luke called back. "Boy, am I gonna get it."

"That was actually pretty stupid, Luke." Hobbie told him.

"Well, I'm kind of glad that you were stupid, Luke, Or I wouldn't be here." Lei told him, smiling slightly.

Daytime again. Luke's uncle walked outside and began calling for him.

"Is that all your aunt and uncle ever did?" Han asked.

"Pretty much."

Luke sat in a speeder with 3PO. "Look, there's a droid on the scanner! Hit the accelerator."

The shot changed. Several strange – looking people stood on a ridge, looking down at the speeder. "Sandpeople." Real Luke moaned. The sandpeople jumped onto a Bantha and rode towards them.

Luke and 3PO jumped out of the speeder and went to stop R2, who they had finally caught up with. "Hey, where do you think your going?" R2 beeped.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now." 3PO told him firmly. "We'll have no more of this Obi – Wan Kenobi gibberish!"

"No, it's alright." Luke told the droids. R2 began beeping frantically.

"He says that there are several creature approaching from the south – east!"

"Sandpeople. Or worse." Luke said, picking up his blaster. "Come on, let's go have a look!" He ran off, the droids following.

"Smart one, Luke." Wes commented, shaking his head.

Luke crouched at the top of the hill, looking down at the Banthas through his binoculars. "Well, there are two banthas down there, but I don't see - wait a second. There are sand people, I can see one of them now."

Suddenly, a sand person jumped up in front of the three, raising his weapon. Luke stumbled backwards.

"Yeah, really nice one, Luke." Wes said again.

"You are really having a bad day." Hobbie told him.

Luke grappled with the sand person briefly before being knocked out. The audience began to laugh, except for Luke, who had gone red again.

R2 watched from the rocks as the sandpeople dropped Luke's unconscious body next to the speeder. Suddenly there was a huge wailing noise, and a hooded figure came towards them over the rocks. The sandpeople turned tail and ran.

"Ben?" Luke said excitedly. The hooded figure knelt beside him, before taking off his hood and looking at R2 fondly. "Come here, my little friend."

"Ben!" Luke repeated.

Luke had started to come around. He sat up slowly and looked at his rescuer. "Ben? Ben Kenobi?"

"Tell me, Luke, what brings you out this far?"

Luke pointed at R2, who had come over to them. "This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. Ah, he claims to be the property of Obi – Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours?"

Leia was having trouble concealing her giggles. Luke was still bright red.

Obi – Wan had drawn back from Luke, his face impassive. "Obi – Wan. Now that's a name I haven't heard for a long time. A long, long time."

"Well of course I know him! He's me!" Luke looked shocked. Leia gave up tying not to laugh.

They heard a howl from off screen. "We had better get indoors. They are easily startled, but they will be back soon, and in greater numbers." R2 beeped nervously.

"3PO!" Luke said, only just realizing that the protocol droid wasn't with them.

"Took you long enough." Lando told him.

Luke looked around and found the battered 3PO, who was in pieces. He helped him sit up. "Can you stand? We have got to get out of here before the sandpeople return!"

"I don't think I can make it." The droid said mournfully. "You go on, Master Luke. No sense in risking yourself for me."

"How noble of him." Han smirked.

"I'm done for." 3PO was saying.

"What kind of talk is that? Come on." Luke told him, picking up the pieces of his body and carrying him to the speeder.

"Why didn't you just leave him there?" Han moaned.

Luke sat in Ben's house, reattaching 3PO's arm. Obi – Wan watched. "My father never fought in the war. He was the navigator on a spice freighter!"

Leia rolled her eyes at him. "Well, how was I supposed to know?" he asked her.

"Ah, but that's what your uncle told you." Ben was saying.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke aked him.

Ben sat back. "I was once a Jedi knight, the same as your father."

"Awkward." Wedge announced.

"Oh, cool, this is the bit where he gave me my first lightsaber!" Luke said.

The lightsabre came on when Luke picked it up. He began to wave it around, watching in wonder. Obi – Wan was talking about the Jedi.

Luke de – activated the lightsabre and came to sit down next to the older man. "How did my father die?"

"I still can't believe he didn't tell me." Luke muttered at the holo.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader. He was a pupil of mine, before he turned to evil. He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father."

Real – Luke and Leia snorted.

"Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

Luke looked up. "The Force?"

Obi – Wan began to explain the Force to Luke, who nodded, looking dazed. Obi – Wan went over to R2.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out who you are, my little friend." He said to the droid, "And where you come from."

The holo of Leia came on. "Oh, are we actually going to get to see the whole message this time?" Han asked.

"Yep." Luke told him.

The recording began. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

As the recording switched off, Obi – Wan sat back, deep in thought. He turned to Luke. "You must learn the ways of the Force."

Wes made a trumpeting sound.


	5. I don't like you either

**Here it is. Chapter 4. Finally, Han turns up.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! Makes me keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: My name is not George.**

* * *

><p>"…If you are to come with me to Alderaan." Obi – Wan continued. Luke looked shocked.<p>

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home, it's late, I'm in for it as it is." He told him, getting up.

"Hey, what happened to 'I wanna get off this rock' Luke?" Han asked him.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Luke turned around, looking undecided.

"Oh come on, Luke, I've been captured by Darth Vader and you're just saying,' Oh, it's late, sorry, I'll get in trouble'? Thanks." Leia said, feigning hurt.

Luke continued to make excuses on the holo. The Rogues sniggered. Luke began to go pink again.

"Learn about the Force, Luke."

Luke sighed. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. Y – You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley, or wherever you're going."

"Oh, am I going to come into this soon?" Han asked.

"Think so."

The scene changed to an Imperial ship and the first Death Star. Leia winced. "If they are going to show me getting tortured, I don't want to watch." Han squeezed her hand.

A group of Imperial officers sat around a large black table, arguing over whether or not the Rebel Alliance was dangerous to the Death Star. Darth Vader swept in, another officer with him.

"Tarkin." Leia supplied.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"Oh, so that's when they dissolved the Senate." Leia said.

The Imperials continued to argue. Vader began to speak of the force. An officer sneered at him. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..."

He was cut off as Vader began to Force – choke him. "I find your lack of faith… Disturbing."

"

"Well, I'll keep that one in mind. Don't insult the Force in front of Vader." Lando announced.

"I didn't know you could do that. Luke, can you choke people?" Wes asked.

"No. That power belongs to the Dark Side." Luke answered.

"Enough of this!" Tarkin was yelling. "Release him!"

"As you wish." The officer fell forward, gasping for breath.

"We will then crush the rebellion with one swift stroke!" Tarkin continued.

"That failed." Han pointed out.

They were back on Tatooine. Luke, Obi – Wan and the two droids stood next to the Jawa's now destroyed transport. The ground was littered with rubble and dead Jawas.

"The sand people did this alright." Luke was saying. "Look, there's gaffi sticks, bantha tracks – I just never heard of them hitting anything this big before."

"They didn't. We are just meant to think they did." Obi – Wan told him.

"Oh, I don't like this bit." Said Luke.

"Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"Actually, they aren't really." Han said. "If they were, I don't think our rescues would have gone so well."

"I still can't believe you call that a rescue." Leia said in disbelief.

"Well, we got you off the Death Star! And Jabba's palace didn't go so well either, so you can't talk."

"Shut up, you two!"

"If they traced the droids here, they might have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back – Home!" Luke wailed, running for the speeder.

"Wait, Luke! It's to dangerous!"

"Since when has that stopped you?" Leia mumbled.

Luke jumped into the speeder and took off, laving Obi – Wan and the droids standing there.

"Not your best move, Luke." Wedge told him, shaking his head.

Luke stopped the speeder a short distance from the house and jumped out. His home was now a smoking pile of rubble.

"Uncle Owen? Aunt Beru?"

"What are you doing, Luke, there could have been stormtroopers around!" Leia asked him incredulously.

Luke was silent. In the holo, it zoomed in as Luke walked closer to the house. Two charred, twisted skeletons were all that remained of his aunt and uncle.

"Oh, gods." Said Leia softly.

As Luke stood staring at the remains of his house ad family, the scene changed to the Death Star. Several TIE fighters flew towards it. Inside, two officers and Darth Vader walked down a corridor that was very familiar to Leia, Luke and Han. Leia tensed.

A door opened, revealing Leia, trapped inside a small, high security vault.

"And now, your highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base." He told her in his raspy voice.

She remained silent, but her eyes were wide with fear as an Imperial torture droid came towards her. Real – Leia began to shake. Han put his hand on her arm.

The scene changed again, back to Tatooine, and Leia let out a sigh of relief. Luke and his speeder pulled up to the destroyed Jawa transport, where Obi – Wan and the two droids still waited. The droids were burning the bodies of the dead Jawas.

"There was nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You would have been killed too."

"Yeah, that made me feel so much better." Luke muttered.

"And the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire"

"Now _that _would have been bad." Hobbie commented.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan." Luke was saying. "There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

"In retrospect, not exactly like my father." Luke mentioned. Leia nodded. Everyone else just looked confused.

The group got in the speeder again and took off.

They stopped at the edge of a large cliff. Wedge laughed. "You know, you kind of look like you just came to the edge and can't work out where to go now."

In the distance, a small city appeared.

"Oh, I remember that place. Not one of my favorite parts of the Galaxy. Too many bounty hunters." Han commented.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Obi – Wan said grandly. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"Hey, I take offense at that." Han complained.

The city was old and one of the most run – down places Leia had ever seen. Small animals ran everywhere, and hardened, dangerous aliens were everywhere.

"Lovely place." She said dryly.

They were stopped by a group of stormtroopers.

"Oh, shit." Commented Lando.

"How long have you had these droids?" One of them asked.

"About three or four seasons?" Luke said.

"They're for sale, if you want them." Obi – Wan added.

"What would you have done if they had actually taken you up on that?" Han asked.

"Let me see your identification." The stormtrooper said. Obi – Wan made a small gesture with his hand.

"You don't need to see my identification." He told the stormtrooper.

"We don't need to see his identification." The trooper repeated.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for."

The stormtrooper turned to his friends. "These are not the droids we are looking for." He repeated dumbly.

"He can go about his business." Obi – Wan continued.

"You can go about your business." The speeder took off.

"Woah. Can you teach me how to do that?" Wes asked Luke excitedly.

"Sorry. You need to be able to use the Force."

"Damn."

"Those troopers are really stupid. It's kind of amazing that they managed to help control the galaxy." Wedge commented.

"Good for us though." Hobbie replied.

"Do you really think we're gonna find a pilot here that will take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked dubiously.

Obi – Wan smiled. "Oh, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here, only watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

"Oh good. We are about to meet me." Han announced.

They entered the bar, droids following. Inside, the air was thick, and rough – looking creatures sat at tables or at the bar, drinking.

"I can imagine you feeling right at home here, nerf – herder." Leia told Han dryly. He looked mock offended.

"Me? Why would I spend time in a place like that?" he asked.

Luke was standing next to the door, looking around in amazement. A group of aliens played the saxophone in a corner. Then, the face of a very familiar Wookie came into view.

"That's me!" The Chewie growled.

Luke and the droids began to follow Obi – Wan into the bar, but were stopped by the bartender. "Hey! We don't server their kind here. Your droids. We don't want them in here."

"Hey, why don't you wait out by the speeder." Luke told 3PO. "We don't want to cause trouble."

"Luke! They could easily be picked up by stormtroopers!" Leia said, stunned.

The droids left, and Luke continued over to Obi – Wan. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Obi – Wan spoke to Chewie. A creature came over to Luke and growled at him. Another creature came over to stand with the first.

"He doesn't like you." He told Luke.

"I'm sorry."

Luke said, not sounding very sorry.

"I don't like you either."

"Just shows he has good taste." Wes laughed. Luke glared at him.

Just as the creature began to threaten Luke, Obi – Wan came up behind him. "This little one's not worth the effort."

"I can't believe he called me 'Little one'!" Luke complained. Several people sniggered.

The creature did not like this. With a roar, he threw Luke into a table.

"Ow." Said Leia sympathetically.

Obi – Wan pulled out his lightsabre and before anyone could react, cut of the alien's arm.

"I'll remember that, too. Don't threaten Luke in front of Obi – Wan." Lando said.

Obi – Wan deactivated the lightsabre. Luke stared at him from the floor, mouth open.

"You look like a Dantooine Sea – Blumpa." Wes sniggered. Luke went red.

"SHUT UP!"

The customers at the bar turned away from them and went back to their conversations. Chewie still hovered in the background. Obi – Wan pulled Luke to his feet.

"Chewbacca here is First Mate on a ship that might suit us." He whispered to Luke.

Outside, the droids stood watching a group of stormtroopers.

"Right as we get to the good bit where I come in, we have to go see those damn droids!" Han said, annoyed.

"I don't like the look of this." 3PO said to R2.

They were back in there bar. Luke, Obi – Wan and Chewie sat around a table. Suddenly, Han sat down. "Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're lookin' for passage to the Alderaan system."


	6. Sorry about the Mess

**Ok, sorry this took a few days. I was sick for a week, then went back to school and had heaps of homework :(**

**Yay! Lots of Han in this chapter! A little angsty at the end though, but I couldn't really make Alderaan funny.**

**Thanks SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! You rock the galaxy!**

**Michelle Erika: I couldn't work out what you were talking about at first, so I went back and read chapter 1. Um *Awkward silence*. Jokes... Not sure what happened there! Haha**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! It makes me really happy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes indeed." Obi – Wan told him, and then paused. "If it's a <em>fast <em>ship."

"Oh gods. Here we go." Muttered Leia.

"Someone should have warned the poor guy." Wes said mournfully, shaking his head.

"Fast ship?" Han looked incredulous. "You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon?"_ Luke and Obi – Wan shook their heads.

"Why am I not surprised?" Leia asked rhetorically.

"Should I have?" Obi – Wan asked.

"No." Wes smirked.

Han glared at her and Wes. "Shut up about my ship!"

Han was staring at the two in shock. "It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Luke and Obi – Wan just stared at him.

"I still can't believe you hadn't heard of her!" Han told Luke.

"Well, I'm sorry."

"I've outrun Imperial starships." Han was still staring at them in disbelief. "Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking about the big Correllian ships now."

"Well, I have!" Han threw up his hands dramatically. "Come on! Chewie, Leia, Lando, you were there!"

The holo of Luke was still staring at Han with his mouth half open. Wes snorted.

"Still going for the Dantooine Sea – Blumpa look? Because I can tell you, It's not going to get you anywhere with the girls –"

"SHUT UP!"

"She's fast enough for you, old man." Han continued. He rubbed his fingers together slightly. "What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers." Obi – Wan told him. "Myself, the boy, two droids and no questions asked."

Han grinned. "What, is it some kind of local trouble?"

"Not exactly… more like the future of the galaxy." Leia told him.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Well," said Obi – Wan quietly. "We would like to avoid any Imperial contact."

Han sat back. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? It's gonna cost you something extra."

"Mercenary." Leia muttered.

"Ten thousand. All in advance."

On the holo, Luke and Obi – Wan stared at him. In the room, several people began staring at him too.

"What? I have to make a living!" Han cried in defense.

"Ten thousand?" Luke spoke up for the first time. "We could buy our own ship for that."

Han leaned forward and gave Luke his infamous slow sneer. "Yeah, but who's gonna _fly _it? You?" He drawled.

"You know, I didn't really like you much at first, Han." Luke told him.

Luke looked peeved. "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot, myself." He turned to Obi – Wan. "We don't have to sit here and listen to this!"

"I didn't like you much, either, kid." Han observed.

Obi – Wan, who had been silent for this exchange, ignored Luke and looked at Han. "I can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen thousand when we reach Alderaan."

Wedge, Wes and Hobbie all made disbelieving noises. "What?"

"He still owes me money, you know." Han said to no – one in particular.

Han looked incredulous. "Seventeen?"

"Good to know you can do math." Hobbie muttered, then ducked as a pillow went flying towards him.

Obi – Wan nodded. Han mouth twisted slightly. "Ok, you've got yourself a ship. We can leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94." He looked at something over their shoulders. "Looks like someone's starting to take an interest in you." The shot switched to show a stormtrooper talking to the barkeeper, who was pointing at them.

"I should have known you were way more trouble than you were worth." Han muttered.

The stormtroopers walked over to the table – where Han and Chewie sat by themselves. They glanced at the smugglers, and then moved on.

"Well, they really wanted to get off this rock." Chewie whined.

"Seventeen thousand." Han said, getting up. "Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck."

"Except that, I ended up saving your necks most of the time." Han commented.

"Well, we did end up saving your neck when it came to Jabba!" Leia pointed out.

"She has a point, there." Observed Lando.

"Get back to the ship, and get her ready."

"Fine." The Wookie growled in response.

Leia smiled suddenly. "You know, all of those conversations you two used to have that the rest of us couldn't understand? I'm going to be able to understand them now."

"I'm getting worried." Chewie rumbled. Han just groaned and put his head in his hand.

Obi – Wan and Luke rushed by outside. Obi – Wan was talking about selling Luke's speeder. They walked straight by a very familiar droid without noticing him.

"Hey, wasn't that 3PO?" Leia frowned.

Luke blushed. "Uh…"

"You really are doing a terrible job of looking after the droid that carries the _Death Star plans._" Leia told him. "It's a wonder I got them at all."

They were back in the dark bar. A reptilian looking alien with a blaster walked up to Han. "Oo na bo Han Solo?"

Han backed up a step. "Yeah, Greedo, as a matter of fact I was just on my way to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

"Just ended up being about three years late…" Han muttered.

The creature spoke to Han in its strange language. Han raised his hand lazily. "Yeah, but this time, I got the money."

"Not exactly. We hadn't paid you yet." Luke told him.

"I don't have it with me." Han protested. "Tell Jabba-"

The alien cut him off. Under the table, Han's hand reached for his blaster.

"Nice." Grinned Leia.

"Even I get boarded sometimes." Han said to the bounty hunter as his hand continued to draw the blaster from its holster. "Do you think I had a choice?"

"Wow, Han Solo, elite smuggler with the fastest ship ever, got boarded?" Wedge sniggered. He too had to duck as he was hit with a pillow.

"Pretty soon, you're going to run out of pillows." Wes commented.

"Shut up. I'm trying to watch this." Leia ordered.

The alien said something else. Han's expression didn't change. "Over my dead body."

Greedo spoke again. "Yes, I'll bet you have." Han drawled. He jerked his head slightly to the side as a blaster shot whizzed past his ear, hitting the wall with a small explosion.

Leia raised an eyebrow. "That was close."

Without moving from his slouched position against the wall, Han fired his blaster, and Greedo fell dead on the table.

Han shrugged. "He wasn't a very good bounty hunter."

A couple of random aliens in the bar glanced at them. Han got up to leave the bar. As he passed the barkeeper, he flicked him a coin. "Sorry about the mess."

Several people were grinning at Han. "Why wasn't I there for that?" Luke whined.

They were back to the Death Star. Vader talked with some of his officers. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her."

"Over my dead body." Leia muttered angrily.

"Perhaps she would respond to an… alternative form of persuasion." Tarkin was saying. Leia went white, and gripped Han's arm. "I think it's time that we demonstrated the full power of this station. Set course to Alderaan." Han was now loosing circulation in his arm. He put his hand on hers.

They were back on Tatooine. Leia's hand relaxed. 3PO poked his head out from a doorway.

"Lock the door, R2." He said worriedly, then stepped back as the door slid shut.

"The hell?" muttered Han.

A group of stormtroopers walked by, answering his question. One of them knocked on the door concealing the droids.

"It's locked. Let's move on."

Wedge looked bewildered. "How thick can they get?"

The door opened briefly and 3PO looked out again, then immediately began grumbling to R2. They closed the door again.

"No one cares, goldenrod." Han told them.

Obi – Wan and Luke came into view. Luke was whining about something. Again.

"You're whining a lot in this." Wes smirked. Luke turned redder.

"I'm sure they edited it!"

"Nah… you sound exactly as I remember you." Han drawled.

Neither of them noticed the hooded figure following them Leia groaned.

"Come on, Luke. Turn around."

Luke was beginning to resemble a beetroot.

Jabba the Hutt was standing in the shadow of a huge ship growling something in his language about Han. Both Han and Leia stiffened at the sight of him, understandably.

Han's fist clenched. "Why didn't I just kill him right then?"

"Cos that would have been suicide, my friend." Lando told him sagely.

"Right here, Jabba." The voice came from behind him. Han stood there. Jabba turned his huge ugly head around. "Been waiting for you."

The Hutt growled at him.

"Can I just point out that you know a lot of really weird languages?" Leia told him. Han shrugged.

"That's what you have to do in my business, sweetheart."

Han smirked. "You didn't think I was going to run, did you?" He walked towards the Hutt, looking relaxed, but hand hovering near the blaster at his hip. Jabba put an arm at his back, and they began to walk away from Jabba's henchmen. Chewie stood in the shadows, watching them warily.

Han stopped suddenly, and jabbed a finger at him "Even I get boarded sometimes." He began to walk behind Jabba, stepping on his tail in the process. Jabba let out a howl of pain. Leia grinned.

"But I got a nice, easy charter now." He continued. The rest of his words were lost in the howls of laughter from all parts of the room.

"You were so wrong." Leia grinned at him.

Han began to walk away from the Hutt. He paused and turned around briefly.

"Jabba, you're a wonderful human being." He turned and ducked aboard the _Falcon_.

"Definitely." Leia agreed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Absolutely brilliant." Han's tone matched hers.

Jabba beckoned to his bodyguards, and they left the ship. Chewie followed Han aboard. I another part of the city, Luke, Obi – Wan and the droids walked, talking in low voices.

"Where did the droids come from?" Hobbie asked Luke, confused.

"We picked them up after we sold the speeder." Luke said in reply.

"If his ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Obi – Wan told Luke.

"Me? I wasn't boasting!" Han said innocently. Leia smirked.

"Oh, the _Falcon_ is fast, all right. It's just that I would be thinking, 'if the ship actually works…'"

Han mock scowled. "Hey, your highness, that ship's saved your butt quite a few times."

The small group rounded a corner and saw Chewie. He led them through a doorway, towards the _Falcon._ Unnoticed by any of them, a hooded figure with an extremely long nose ducked around a corner and spoke into a comlink.

"How hard is it, Luke. Just look behind you!" Leia said in exasperation.

They were back with Luke. They rounded another corner and suddenly the _Falcon_ was right in front of them.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke shouted in disbelief.

"Hey!" shouted Han, Chewie and Lando at the same time.

Han finished fixing something on the belly of the _Falcon _and sauntered over to them.

"Is that all you ever do? Fix the _Falcon?" _Wes asked him.

"Yes." Leia cut in before he could reply.

With a slightly mocking half bow, Han ushered his passengers on board. "But, we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get on board…"

Back at the spot where they had met up with Chewie, the hooded alien still stood behind a corner. A group of stormtroopers marched up to it. "Which way?"

"Oh, so that's how they knew about us." Luke said, pleased that he finally knew.

The stormtroopers rushed into the hanger. "Stop that ship!" One of them cried. Han, still fiddling with something, looked up in shock as they began firing at him. He quickly fired back, killing them all, as he ran aboard the ship and slammed the ramp up.

"Chewie, get us out of here!"

"Why did I decide to go into that bloody bar?" Han muttered.

His passengers ran into the lounge and sat down. 3PO leaned towards Luke. "Oh, my, I'd forgotten how much I hat space travel!"

Snickers came from around the room at the hopeless droid.

The _Millennium Falcon _lifted off, just out of range of the blasters of the new stormtroopers that had just arrived. It cleared the city and took off into space.

Han and Chewie sat in the cockpit, desperately punching in numbers and pushing buttons. Han looked at the nav screens.

"Looks like an Imperial Cruiser, Chewie, our passengers must be hotter than we thought. Hold 'em off, angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed."

The small ship took off. Two Imperial Cruisers followed them.

"Han, I hate to mention this, but there are actually two." Wes sniggered.

Luke suddenly ran into the cockpit, followed by Obi – Wan. "But why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!"

"Still so sure you would be able to pilot a ship to Alderaan?" Han asked, smirking. Luke blushed.

"Shut your mouth, kid, or you'll find yourself floating home." Han snapped at him.

"You know, I was trying to save all our lives." Han told him.

The Imperials had opened fire on the smaller ship, but the _Falcon_ managed to out – maneuver them. Han smiled grimly. "This is where the fun begins."

Obi – Wan and the rest of them just looked worried. "How long until we can make the jump to lightspeed?" he asked sharply.

"It will take a few moments to get the co – ordinates from the navi – computer." Han replied.

Luke, it seemed, had forgotten that he was supposed to stay quiet. "Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?"

"SHUT UP LUKE!" Leia shouted, to everyone's surprise.

Suddenly a red light began to flash on the screen. "What's that flashing?" Luke asked, reaching forwards to tough it. Han knocked his hand out of the way roughly.

"Gods, Luke, can't you just keep your hands off?" Wedge asked incredulously.

The stars blurred outside the window, and the _Falcon_ made the jump into hyperspace.

"Nice to know it works sometimes." Leia grinned.

They were back at the Death Star. Next to it was the beautiful planet of Alderaan. Leia's grin faded, and she grabbed Han's wrist again.

Leia was being marched down a corridor by Vader and a group of stormtroopers. They arrived in the Control Room. Real – Leia had gone white.

She was brought to a halt next to Tarkin. "Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board."

Han gave a small, crooked grin and bent down slightly to mutter in Leia's ear. "Nice, sweetheart."

"Charming to the last." He replied. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!"

Leia got several shocked glances from around the room. "Wait, you were about to be terminated?" Hobbie asked her, horrified.

She nodded. "As it turns out, these three have impeccable timing." She told the pilot dryly.

"Princess Leia," Tarkin was saying, "before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now."

Leia's throat had started to get dry. The others in the room were silent. Han's hand wrapped around hers.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." She heard herself say. Oh, gods. If only she'd known…

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan."

Leia closed her eyes. She already knew exactly what was going to happen. She had seen it over and over again in her nightmares.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Leia flinched back. She could tell from Han's tight grip on her hand that he was glaring at the man.

"Dantooine." The holo of Leia said softly.

"You lied to Vader?" Hobbie sounded awed.

"Didn't have much of a choice." She replied softly.

Tarkin continued. "You may continue with the operation. Fire when ready."

"No!" She heard herself yell.

Leia heard the sounds of the laser weapon building up, and buried her head in Han's shoulder just as her planet was blown to pieces.

The sound of a lightsabre brought her to her senses, and she looked up to see Luke swinging a green lightsabre at a hovering droid of some kind. Obi – Wan sat watching him. Suddenly, he sat down as if in pain.

Luke deactivated his lightsabre, and hurried over to his teacher. "Are you all right?"

Obi – Wan looked pained. "I felt a great disturbance in the Force, as if suddenly a million voices cried out in terror… and then were silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." He waved a hand at Luke. "You had better get on with your exercises."

Just then, Han walked in and sat down. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperials. Told you I'd outrun 'em." The only response was the sound of Luke's lightsabre being reactivated. He looked miffed. "Well, don't everybody thank me at once."

"Sorry." He muttered to Luke and Leia.


	7. Hokey Religions and Ancient Weapons

**I'm back! I am SO sorry this took so long! Was really busy... Fortunately, school holidays start next week, so I should be able to update more.**

**Thanks HEAPS for the reviews! laureas - Really glad this was helpful to you for 'Chosen's Chance'! :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It makes my day :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.**

* * *

><p>The screen changed to a bunch of small holo – creatures that were very familiar to Leia from all of her time aboard the <em>Falcon. <em>3PO looked at the game. "Now, do be careful, R2"

"Actually, if you value your life, R2, don't ever listen to 3PO." Han told the holo.

Chewie growled furiously as one of R2's pieces beat his. Real – Chewie growled with him. 3PO looked as confused as a droid could look.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it can't help you." He told the Wookie sternly. Chewie kept growling.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han drawled over Chewie.

"Why did I bother?" He asked in annoyance.

"But nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3PO fired back.

"Why would we? They don't have feelings." Han grinned.

On the holo, Han grinned to, "Yeah, but that's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose."

"He has a point there." Lando began. "Once, I saw this man –"

"No one cares, Lando." Leia told him.

3PO was looking worried. Leaning towards R2, he told him, "I have a new strategy. Let the Wookie win!"

"Wow, he can be smart." Han said in disbelief.

"On occasion." Leia smiled.

Meanwhile, Luke was still swinging his lightsabre at a flying droid, and blocking its small shoots of light. Hobbie smirked.

"Is that really all you do? Cause I'm starting to think that this Jedi stuff is all a load of crap…"

"It was my first day of training, all right?" Luke whined.

"Sure, sure." Wes told him.

They broke off the argument as Obi – Wan began explaining the Force. Wedge frowned.

"Wait, it flows through you and controls you, but you control it? I'm confused."

Luke suddenly missed one of the droids shots, and yelped, doubling over as the shot hit him. Han burst out laughing.

"Thanks." Luke glared at him. "You know, I really still didn't like you at this point."

"It was mutual, kid."

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side." He told Luke, still grinning.

Real Luke looked at him. "You want to test that theory?"

Han gave a lopsided grin. "No, thanks. I've seen your ancient weapons and hokey religions at work now. But I still prefer a blaster."

Luke deactivated the lightsabre. "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Well, how did you work that one out?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Probably using the Force." Wes said, very seriously.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han told Luke, smirking.

"You know, I think the Force was controlling your destiny. Otherwise, why would we have been in the bar at the same time, and why –"

"Yeah, whatever." Han cut him off exasperatedly.

During this exchange, the holo of Obi – Wan had been shaking his head at the two. Luke smiled. "I think he knew something about your destiny, Han."

Obi – Wan cut into the argument, and shoved a helmet onto Luke's head. "Trust your instincts."

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, Wes, Wedge and Hobbie burst out laughing, causing Luke to turn red. Again.

"With the blast shield down I can't see a thing! How am I supposed to fight?" Luke asked, incredulous.

"You look ridiculous like that, Luke." Han told him.

Luke activated his lightsabre and began to swing at the droid again. He was hit immediately.

"Use your feelings, Luke." Obi – Wan said. Luke managed to deflect three shots quickly before pulling the helmet off.

"See? You can do it." The older Jedi told him encouragingly.

"I call it luck." Both Hans called out.

Obi – Wan turned to him. "In my experience, there is no such thing as luck. Han looked skeptical.

"Good against a remote, that's one thing. Good against the living…" He shrugged. Something started beeping in the cockpit. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Several people winced.

"This is where everything turns to shit." Chewie growled.

"Nah, I think that happened when we walked into that bar." Han replied.

"You know, I could almost feel something!" Luke told his teacher excitedly.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Obi – Wan replied.

"Aww, Lukie, you're growing up!" Leia told him. Her brother glared at her.

Suddenly, they were back on the Death Star. An officer walked into Piett's office. "The scout ships have found the remains of a rebel base on Dantooine, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time."

"Well, this is where everything really goes to hell for me." Leia commented.

"Oh, I remember that base!" Wedge said excitedly.

"She lied! She lied to us!" Piett said furiously.

"I am really surprised that took you so long." Leia said in disbelief. "Did they actually think that I was going to tell them the truth?"

"Well, they are Imps. They aren't always the brightest." Han replied.

"Terminate her! Immediately!" Piett told Vader angrily.

"Have I told you guys how impeccable your timing is?" Leia asked Han, Luke and Chewie.

They were back with the _Falcon. _The second they came out of hyperspace, the ship was nearly hit by flying chunks of rock.

"And I thought that was a meteor shower." Han muttered.

Luke and Obi – Wan had followed the smugglers into the cockpit. "What's going on?" Luke winged.

Han looked nervous. The position is correct but… No Alderaan."

"What do you mean? Where is it?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know, kid?" Han asked Luke in annoyance.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away."

"What? How?"

"Destroyed, by the Empire." Obi – Wan and Han exchanged grim glances.

"There's another ship coming in!" Han began to push buttons.

"Maybe they know what happened!" Luke said hopefully.

He got several eye rolls. "Seriously, Luke?" Leia asked.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Obi – Wan told his student.

"If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said angrily.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam its transmissions." Han began to chase the ship. It won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us."

"That turned out to not be your smartest move." Luke pointed out.

"Huh?" Several people asked.

"You'll see."

"Look at him, he's headed for that small moon!" Luke said. Leia groaned.

"Think I can get him before he gets there." Han replied.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Obi – Wan's face. "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"Finally. Someone gets it." Wes said in relief. "Even if it is a little late."

"That's way to big to be a space station." Han replied in disbelief.

The Death Star came into view, and the passengers sat immobilized, staring at it.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke said slowly.

"Turn the ship around." Obi – Wan told Han. The smuggler nodded, looking slightly dazed.

"Yeah… I think you're right." He reached for the controls.

"As much as it pained me to say it." Han couldn't resist adding on.

He and Chewie began madly trying to turn the ship around, but to no avail.

"Why are we still moving?" Luke whine – screamed.

"Because they've pulling us in with their tractor beam!" Han yelled back.

"Can I just point out, Luke, how incredibly unhelpful you were during that whole trip?" Han asked.

"They're not getting me without a fight!" Han yelled. Obi – Wan leaned forwards.

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." He told him.

"I like my way better." Han grumbled at the holo.

The ship looked tiny against the enormous Death Star. "Damn, I'd forgotten how big that thing was." Hobbie said, shaking his head.

The _Falcon_ was pulled inside, and touched down in one of the hangers. A troop of stormtroopers ran to meet it. One of the officers commed Piett. "We have captured a freighter. Its markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."

"So, basically, I owe my life to whoever told Piett that you blasted your way out of Mos Eisley?" Leia asked, grinning.

"In a very roundabout way." Luke replied.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess." Vader announced.

"Hey, I still had no idea what the hell was going on." Han grumbled. "You guys could have told me you were carrying stolen plans."

"But then you probably would have refused to take us." Luke reminded him.

A group of officers walked off the ship and up to Vader. "There is no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy sir, several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

"I'm confused." Hobbie said.

"Never underestimate a smuggler, Hobs." Han told him, grinning crookedly.

"Well, personally, I was terrified." Luke grumbled.

"I sense something." Vader said suddenly. "A presence I have not felt since…" He turned quickly and ran off.

"Obi – Wan." Luke nodded.

A pair of stormtroopers marched through the _Falcon – _right where Leia now knew the smuggling compartments were. She hid a grin.

"There is no one here." One of them told the other.

As soon as they had left, one of the panels in the floor lifted, and Luke and Han poked their heads out. Lando laughed outright.

"Smuggling compartments." He explained to the rogues. "They are undetectable by sensor."

Wes looked excited. "I want some!"

"For your x – wing?" Luke asked. "I don't think it would fit…"

"Who cares!" Wes replied.

Obi – Wan and Chewie popped out of the other compartment. "This is ridiculous." Han said. "Even if I could take off, I would never get past the tractor beam."

"Come on, Han, have faith in our mad escapes." Luke told him.

"Leave that to me." Obi – Wan said mysteriously.

"Boy, I knew that you were gonna say that." Han moaned, getting out of the compartment.

"But he was right." Luke said smugly.

Outside the ship, two officers began to carry a large object onto the _Falcon_. A crashing noise came from the ship. Then a very familiar voice came from the ship.

"Hey, down there." They heard Han yell to the stormtroopers standing guard. "Could you give us a hand with this?"

Leia grinned. As soon as the troopers went into the ship, the sounds of a blaster were heard. Several people burst out laughing.

An officer looking down at the hanger frowned and began to talk into his intercom. "TK – 421, why aren't you at your post?" When he got no reply, he continued calling.

"Damn, why didn't we think of that?" Luke muttered to Han.

A stormtrooper walked out of the ship and tapped the side of his helmet. There was more laughter.

"Which one of you is that?" Leia asked.

"Me." Said Luke.

The officer left his control room. "We have a bad transmitter. "I'll see what I can do." As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by another trooper and Chewie. His expression changed to terror as Chewie roared.

"You look really stupid!" Holo – Chewie roared. Leia and Lando burst out laughing. The trooper blasted the officers, before the whole group, including the droids, Obi – Wan and Luke, ran in. Han and Luke pulled off their helmets, Luke closing the door. He looked petulantly at Han.

"You know, between your blasting and Chewie's growling, it's a wonder the whole base doesn't know we're here!"

"What else was I supposed to do, kid?" Han asked him, annoyed.

"Bring 'em on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneakin' around." Han snapped back.

"We found the computer outlet, sir!" 3PO told Obi – Wan excitedly, breaking up the argument.

"Plug in. You should be able to interpret the entire imperial network." Obi – Wan replied.

"They have the worst security, don't they?" Leia asked, shaking her head.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here!" 3PO announced. Obi – Wan looked grave.

"I don't think you boys can help." He told Han and Luke, making for the door. "I must go alone." Luke began to protest. His teacher patted his shoulder. "Your destiny lies along a different path than mine."

"Oh boy, that was the last time I saw him!" Luke said sadly.

"The Force will be with you. Always." Obi – Wan said gravely. Then he ran down the hallway.

Han leaned against a computer terminal, looking at Luke. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?" He asked Luke. Real Han cowered slightly under the withering looks Luke and Leia were giving him.

"How was I supposed to know?" He asked.

"Ben is a great man." Luke said angrily.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Han grumbled. Leia snorted.

"Actually, you don't need any help with that." Luke snorted.

"Well, anything's better then just waitin' around here to pick us up." Han told Luke. Luke's reply was cut off by R2's sudden beeping.

"I am afraid I am not quite sure, sir." 3PO told Luke. "He says 'I've fond her' and keeps repeating 'she's here'!"

"Helpful." Wedge snorted.

"Who?" Said the holo – Luke, confused. "Who has he found?"

"Princess Leia!" 3PO replied. Wes made another trumpeting sound.

"The princess?" Luke asked incredulously. "She's here?"

"Princess?" Han repeated, sounding completely confused.

"Couldn't you have just told me what was going on?" He asked Luke, exasperated.

"Sorry."

"Where? Where is she?" Luke was practically yelling.

"And you were telling me to that I was too loud." Han grumbled. Luke elbowed him.

"Princess? What's goin' on?" Han was yelling in the background. Luke ignored him.

"She is on Level 5, Detention Block AA23." 3PO told Luke, who was nodding very fast. R2 beeped some more. "I am afraid she is scheduled to be terminated!"

Luke looked horrified. "Oh, no." He breathed. "We've gotta do something!" Wedge, Wes and Hobbie snorted.

Han looked even more horrified and shook his head. "What are you talkin' about?" Luke looked frantic.

"The droids belong to her, she's the one in the message, we've gotta help her!" Han didn't look in the least convinced.

"Thank you, Luke." Leia told him. "See, you're nice."

"Now look, don't get any funny ideas. Besides, the old man wanted us to wait here."

"What happened to 'anything is better than sitting here'?" Hobbie grinned.

"That was what I said!" Luke told him.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." Han said firmly, sitting down. Leia elbowed him.

"Thanks!"

Luke looked furious. "They're going to execute her! Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to wait here to be captured! Now all you wanna do is stay?"

"He has a point." Lando sniggered.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind!" Han shouted back.

"I think I had a point, too." Han told Lando.

"But they are gonna kill her!" Luke screamed.

"Yeah, come on Han, you guys need to come rescue me!" Leia told him.

"Better he than me." Han yelled at Luke. Real Han looked a bit sheepish. Leia and the others were torn between looking offended and laughing.

"This is why you made such a good impression on me, too." Leia told him.

Luke suddenly seemed to think of something. He turned around and spoke in Han's ear. "She's rich."

"Oh, god." Leia moaned. "I see why this rescue mission went so horribly."

Han turned around. "Rich?"

Luke nodded. "Rich… Powerful… Listen, if you were to rescue her the reward would be…"

Han was starting to look undecided. "What?"

"Well, more wealth than you can imagine!" Luke replied.

"I dunno, I can imagine quite a bit." Han replied.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Leia asked.

"You'll get it." Luke promised.

"I'd better." Han shot back.

"Yes, I love you too, Han." Leia told him through her laughter.

"All right." Han grumbled.

"_Thank_ you." Leia said in relief.


	8. He's the Brains, Sweetheart

**FINALLY! HAN AND LEIA MEET! (Well, Luke meets Leia too actually, but... yeah.)**

**Thanks for telling me about the Tarkin/Piett thing - I didn't even notice until he. Oops...**

**Thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews! You rock!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Han and Leia, I don't.**

* * *

><p>"You'd better be right about this." Han continued, pointing an accusing finger at Luke, who turned away, rubbing his hands together nervously. "What's your plan?"<p>

"Oh, this should be good." Leia murmured.

"Umm…" Luke said uncertainty, looking around the room for inspiration. "3PO, hand me those binders."

"Real smooth, Luke." Wes snorted.

"Well it's not like I was expecting to have to rescue a princess!" Luke snapped back.

"Kay…" Said Luke determinedly, as soon as he had the binders. "Now, I'm gonna put these on you –" He attempted to shove the binders on Chewie's wrists. The Wookie was not impressed.

"Weren't you listening when I said he rips arms off, kid?" Han asked him.

"Nah, he was learning about the incredible power of the Force." Wedge said sarcastically.

"Kay…" Luke said, nervously backing up. He shoved the binders at Han. "You… You put those on."

All present, with the exception of Luke bust out laughing. "Our fearless Jedi knight." Hobbie grinned teasingly. Luke blushed.

Han put the binders on Chewie, who actually stayed still. "I'm not sure about this." He growled.

"Ah… Pardon me sir, Master Luke." 3PO asked nervously. "But what should R2 and I do if we are discovered here?"

"Lock the door." Luke called back as he ran out of the room.

"Smart one, Luke." Leia commented.

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added as they left.

"That isn't very reassuring." 3PO said woefully.

Two 'stormtroopers' marched Chewie along the dark corridor. They stopped in front of the door to a turbo lift, looking uncertain. Luke bounced up and down nervously on his heels.

"Hurry up, please." Leia grumbled.

"And maybe act slightly more… stormtrooperish?" Lando suggested.

Finally, the door hissed open and they entered. "I can't see a thing in this helmet!" Luke whined to Han.

"I agree with Lando." Leia told him.

Just after the door hissed shut gain, a squad of stormtroopers marched past in a different hallway. As soon as they had gone past, Obi – Wan ran out from a side passage.

"Oh good, I always wanted to know how he did this!" Luke shouted, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Suddenly, the scene changed, and Vader stood in another part of the ship.

"What's he doing?" Asked Hobbie.

"Looking for Ben." Luke frowned.

In the turbo lift again, Luke was trying to remove Chewie's binders. "This is not going to work." Han told him.

"Have some faith in me, Han." Leia told him.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke whined.

More laughter. "He did." Wes sniggered.

At the same time as Han said angrily, "I did say so before."

"He's got you there, Lukie." Wedge yelled. Luke glared.

They exited the lift and walked straight into a group of officers monitering the control room in the detention centre. For a moment, both groups stared at each other."

"Oops…" Hobbie commented.

One of the officers came over to them. "Where are you taking this… thing?" He asked snidely.

"OI!" Chewie growled from next to Lando.

"Prisoner transfer from cell block 1138?" Luke told him cheerfully. Leia shook her head at him.

"They aren't that cheerful, Luke. Trust me."

"I'll have to clear it." The officer replied, motioning one of his fellows over to him. As soon as he was within range, Chewie knocked him flying.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han yelled, jumping back as he and Luke began to fire at the Wookie, 'accidentally' missing and taking out the Imperials.

"WOOOO!" Screamed the Rogues at once. Even Leia had to laugh.

As soon as all the officers were dead, Han hurried over to the control screens. "We gotta find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is – 2187. You go and get her, I'll hold them!"

He yanked off his helmet and ran over to the intercom. Leia could hear Chewie guffawing quietly. "This is funny."

"Ah, everything's under control. Situation normal." He said.

"What happened?" Came the voice on the other end.

"Ah… We had a slight… Weapons malfunction –" Everyone, including Han, had started to laugh. "But – Ah – Everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine, we're all fine here… now… thank you." His voice trailed off slightly. By now Leia was having trouble breathing. She wasn't the only one.

"How are you?" Han said cheerfully into the intercom. Right then, Leia lost what little control she had and fell over, tears streaming down her face.

"You – actually – said - that?" Wes managed between gasps.

"He did." Chewie rumbled.

"We're sending a squad up." Said the now slightly worried voice on the other end. Han winced.

"Um… Ah… Negative, negative! We have a… a reactor leak here now, give us a few minutes to lock it down!" He glanced over his shoulder towards where Luke had gone, as if hoping he would hurry up. "Ah… Large leak, very dangerous!"

"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

"Uh…" Han grabbed his blaster and shpt the intercom. "Boring conversation anyway… LUKE! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"

By this point, Leia, Wes, Wedge and Hobbie were rolling around on the floor in hysterics. Finally, Han kicked her gently. "Come on! You'll miss the rest!" Wiping her eyes, she took a few calming breaths and sat back down on the couch.

Luke stumbled down the hall and palmed open a door to a cell that Leia knew all too well.

"Dun dun DUN!" Her brother yelled, as Leia, sleeping curled on the hard ledge, was revealed.

Luke ran into the cell, and then stopped, cocking his head to the side as Leia awoke. Resting her hand on her hip, she asked, "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

Luke poked his head forward. "Huh?"

Leia and the Rogues began to lose it again. The others weren't doing much better.

"Oh!" Said Luke, as if he had suddenly realized Leia had no idea who he was. "The uniform!" He pulled off his helmet.

"Hurry up, you two, we are expecting company!" Han grumbled, but he was grinning.

"I'm Luke Skywalker! I'm here to rescue you!" He said excitedly, nodding furiously at Leia. Han joined the others in their hysterics.

"Did he say that, Leia?" Lando asked.

"Yup."

Leia stood up, looking confused. "You're who?"

"You know, that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting." Luke told her.

"I'm here to rescue you! I've got your R2 unit! I'm here with Ben Kenobi!"

Leia rushed to the door. "Ben Kenobi? Where is he?" They ran out of the cell. The group of people in hysterics on the floor got themselves under control once again. Unfortunately, Leia knew what was coming next.

"This next bit is good." Chewie told Lando. He translated it for the others. Leia groaned.

Suddenly the scene changed again. The door to the Council Room opened, revealing Vader. "He is here." He said dramatically to Tarkin.

"Obi – Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?"

"A tremor in the Force."

His intercom beeped. "We have an emergency in cell block AA23."

"Oh, shit." Groaned Han.

"Put all sections on alert!"

"Obi – Wan is here." Vader told him again. "The Force is with him. Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone."

"Oh, no." It was Luke's turn to groan.

They were back with Obi – Wan. Checking for Imperials, he ducked across a passage. Then Chewie was back on screen, roaring at the top of his lungs. Just then, the stormtroopers shot a huge hole in the wall and began to pour through. Han and Chewie picked off a few, retreating into the passage where Luke had gone to get Leia.

"Now do you see what I had to deal with?" Han asked her. She winced.

He met up with Leia and Luke, coming the other direction. He stopped and began to fire at the oncoming troops.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route!" Leia told him angrily.

"Ah… I feel just like we're back on Hoth!" Wes said blissfully. Leia threw a pillow at him.

"The first of many arguments to come." Wedge continued.

"Well, Leia, at least you got the first line." Hobbie grinned.

Han turned on her. "Well, maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness!"

"It's seriously hard to believe they got past that." Chewie growled.

Once Lando had translated – Han and Leia were both scowling at the Wookie – Luke grinned. "Yeah, if someone had told me that they would be like… You know… back then, I would have sent them off to an asylum!"

Luke was attempting to call 3PO, but couldn't hear him over the noise of the blasters.

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir!" They were back with the droids. "The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out."

"Oh, is that what he was saying!" Luke said triumphantly.

A sudden banging on the door cut off 3PO. "Open up in there!"

Back in the detention block, they were still trapped. "There isn't any other way out!" Luke yelled.

Han glared at him. "I can't hold them off forever!"

"Does anyone else notice that I'm the only one doing something?" Han asked.

"Hey I'm about to save us all!" Leia retorted.

"This is some rescue!" Leia yelled. "When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains, sweetheart!"

"Love at first sight." Wes said dreamily. Han smacked him with a pillow. Hard. "Ow!"

Just then Leia grabbed the blaster off of Luke and shot a huge hole in one of the grates in the wall. "What are you doing?" Han screamed.

"Somebody has to save our skins." She snapped back, letting off a few shots with Luke's blaster before ripping the remains of the grate off of the wall. "Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" She disappeared into the wall. Chewie growled at Han.

"It smells bad!" The Wookie moaned. Leia twisted around to look at Chewie.

"Are you serious?" He looked sheepish.

"Get in there, you big furry oaf!" Han was yelling. "I don't care what you smell!" He and Luke continued firing. "Wonderful girl!" He yelled at Luke. "Either I'm gonna kill her, or I'm beginning to like her!"

The Rogues burst out laughing again. "Yeah, that's we were all wondering!" Wedge snickered.

Leia looked at Han. "Was that a compliment?"

"I think so."

Luke and Han both dived head first into the garbage chute, landing in a pile of muck. Chewie was attempting to force the door.

"Garbage!" Han called to Leia, climbing up. "What a good idea. What a wonderful smell you've discovered!"

"And you wonder why I didn't really like you." Leia told him.

"You did." Han said cockily.

Before Luke could stop him, Han fired his blaster at the door. It rebounded, sending them all ducking for cover. When the shot had stopped, Luke and Leia both began screaming at him simultaneously.

"I had everything under control until you led us down here!" Han growled at Leia.

"No you didn't. You just don't like the fact that a girl was smarter than you." Leia smirked.

"Could be worse." Leia retorted. Just then a huge growling filled the room.

"It's worse." Han said grimly.

"Ooh, I hate this bit." Luke groaned.

"Look!" Said Luke, pointing to a snake – like creature in the water. "Did you see that?"

Behind them, a small head poked out of the water, looked around and disappeared again.

"Aww, it's cute!" Wes cooed. Han stared at him.

"Cute? That thing almost got us killed!"

Just then, Luke was pulled under the water. Han and Leia both began yelling his name. Han ran over to the spot where he had gone under, but there was nothing there.

Luke suddenly surfaced near Leia with a tentacle wrapped around his neck. She and Han attempted to pull him out, but as soon as he was standing, he was pulled back under.

"Damn, that thing is persistent." Lando observed.

Han continued to search the water for Luke, but could find no trace of him. He and Leia exchanged worried glances. Just then, several things happened at once: Luke suddenly exploded out of the water, spluttering, and there was a huge grinding noise.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Growled Han, gripping his blaster.

"The walls are moving!" Luke shouted. Indeed, they were moving inwards.

"Don't just stand there! Brace the walls!" Leia heard herself yell. She and Han had already grabbed long metal poles and were attempting to hold the walls apart.

"3PO! Come in, 3PO!" Luke yelled into his commlink. The scene switched back to the droids. His voice, frantic was coming out of the commlink lying abandoned on a table. Just then, at small squad of stormtroopers burst in.

"Good thing you stopped yelling." Leia told him.

The stormtroopers looked around in confusion, and then heard a tapping coming from a cabinet.

"What the hell is he doing?" Han asked angrily.

The door opened to reveal 3PO, gesturing wildly. "The madmen! They went that way! If you hurry, you might catch them!" The stormtroopers took off again, leaving one to stand guard. 3PO picked up the commlink and walked up to him with R2.

"All the excitement has overrun the circuits in my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I would like to take him down to maintenance."

"All right." Replied the stormtrooper.

"Wow! Goldenrod actually did something smart!" Han drawled in disbelief.

"I think the stormtroopers are just unbelievably dumb." Luke replied.

Meanwhile, the walls were still closing in on the three. None of their efforts were slowing them down in the least. Luke began to yell for 3PO again. Leia began to sink down beneath the rubbish. Han grabbed her. "Get on top!"

The two droids stood near the _Falcon_, looking around worriedly. "They aren't here! Quick, see if they have been captured." 3PO told R2.

"Just turn the commlink on, 3PO." Luke groaned.

Back in the garbage masher. "Well, one things for sure." Han yelled. "We're all gonna be a lot thinner!"

"Helpful, Han." Hobbie remarked.

Han and Leia were attempting to climb to the top of the pile. Leia slipped, but Han grabbed her and pulled her back up. "Get to the top!"

"I'm trying!"

Just then, the droids came into view. "Thank goodness they haven't been captured." 3PO told R2. "But where could they be?"


	9. Don't get cocky!

**DUN DUN DUN! Chapter 8!**

**Thanks SO SO SO much for all the reviews! It really makes my life reading them!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! As I just said, it makes my life :)**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it, but I don't :(**

* * *

><p>"Use the commlink?" 3PO cried in shock. "Oh, my. I forgot!"<p>

"Sot that's why we nearly got mashed. Remind me that the next time I see you, goldenrod." Han scowled.

The walls of the garbage masher were extremely close together. 3PO turned on his commlink. "Are you there, sir?"

"Not for much longer." Leia also scowled at the droid.

"3PO?" Luke yelled in complete shock into the commlink.

"We've had some problems –" The droid began, but Luke and Han cut him off.

"We don't care." Han growled.

At the same time holo – Luke yelled, "Shut up and listen to me! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level, will ya?"

"Ooh, Lukie said shut up to his droid? How mean." Wes grinned. 'Lukie' glared.

3PO waved his arms around frantically. "Shut them all down! Hurry!"

"Any day now." Han said sarcastically.

The walls were only about a meter apart when suddenly, with a huge grinding noise, they stopped. It took a moment for the four to realize what had happened, but they immediately began screaming in celebration. 3PO stared into the commlink, hearing the sudden whooping.

"Listen to them. They're dying R2! Curse my wretched body, I wasn't fast enough! It's all my fault! Poor master!" Leia gave an undignified snort.

"Oh! That's what he was going on about! Right!" Luke grinned.

"We're all right! You did great! Ha ha!" Luke shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"So, we have moved off of Dantooine Sea – Blumpas and onto demented Kemaraa Shrieking birds." Wes smirked. "I'm starting to seriously doubt your girl – impressing abilities." He received another withering glare from Luke.

Luke continued to shout at 3PO, his voice rising higher and higher with excitement. Leia hugged Han briefly. Leia grimaced as the whole room looked at her strangely. "I didn't know him, ok?"

"Once again." Wedge said, "Love at first sight."

"So, I'm not aloud to hug anyone without being in love with them?"

"No." Hobbie cut in. "Only Corellian smugglers –" He shut up as both Han and Leia shot him death glares.

"Hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number… Where are we?" Luke shouted shrilly. Han's voice came over the commlink.

"326827."

Suddenly, they were replaced by Obi – Wan Kenobi, who was still walking down a hallway. Several Imperials walked by behind him, but none saw the man.

"Are they blind, or is it a Force thing?" Lando asked. Luke shrugged.

"Dunno."

Obi – Wan walked through an open doorway and into a huge circular shaft. In the middle of it was an enormous circular structure. At the top, a small circular ledge wrapped around the structure. Obi – Wan inched carefully along it and began to fiddle with the controls. On the other side, a group of stormtrooper marched by without noticing him.

"I always wanted to know how he did this!" Luke said excitedly.

Almost as soon as he had said it, they were back with the four of them, standing in some sort of small storage room. Han passed Luke his blaster. "If we can avoid any more female advice, we outta be able to get out of here."

"Well, how were you planning to get out of there?" Real – Leia shot at him.

"By blasting my way through." Han drawled. Leia rolled her eyes.

"And I'm absolutely sure you would have gotten out." She replied in a voice so thick with sarcasm that even 3PO could have detected it.

An alarm went off. Chewie began whining in terror and ran to the other side of the room.

"Where you goin'?" Han yelled at him. "Argh." He raised his blaster at the door.

"No wait! They'll hear!" Leia yelled. Han ignored her and shot anyway. She looked away in annoyance. Han turned around and beckoned to Chewie.

"Come here, ya big coward! Chewie!" The huge wookie, cowering in fear, refused to move.

"Careful, Chewie, you're in danger of losing your 'I rip arms off' reputation." Lando sniggered.

"Listen." Leia said softly. Both Han and Luke turned to look at her. She glared at Han. "I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but from now you do as I tell you. OK?" Han looked completely incredulous.

"Well, that didn't really work." Luke grinned.

"Hey, does anyone else think that there may be another meaning to that line?" Hobbie asked.

"Yes." Wes replied.

"No." Leia said firmly.

"Look at his face!" Lando snorted.

"For the third time: Love at first sight." Wedge snickered. He narrowly dodged the datapad Leia flung at him.

Leia turned on her heel and left the room, Chewie lumbering along in front of her, Luke trailing behind. Han tried to keep up with her, gesturing angrily.

"Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: Me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia fired back, walking faster. She shoved past Chewie. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?"

"That was real nice of you." Wes told her. She blushed and looked over at Chewie.

"Sorry." He waved it off.

"Someone needed to put Han in his place. I owe you one."

"I have to say, I quite enjoyed it." She grinned.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not right next to you?" Han asked.

Luke and Han followed the others. Han still looked completely incredulous. "No reward is worth this."

The others laughed. Leia leaned towards him. "Really?" She muttered.

He grinned crookedly. "Even I get things wrong sometimes."

A group of stormtroopers ran towards the place where Obi – Wan stood, still fiddling with levers and buttons. The leader of the squad turned and spoke to his troopers. "Give me regular reports please."

Two of the squad hung back. "Do you know what's going on?" One of them asked.

"Maybe it's another drill." The other one muttered back.

"How clueless can you get?" Luke asked in amazement.

Pointing a hand at the wall behind the stormtroopers, Obi – Wan made a small crash. They turned. "What was that?" The two took off, and Obi – Wan went back down the hallway.

Leia, Han, Luke and Chewie ran back into the control room overlooking the _Falcon_ where they had been earlier. Han ran over to the window overlooking his ship. "There she is."

Luke yelled at 3PO through the commlink. "Are you safe?"

"For the moment." Came the droid's worried voice. "We are in the main hanger right across from the ship."

"We are right above you. Stand by."

Leia pointed at the beat up freighter. "You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought." Several people snorted.

"Nice." Han growled back. "Come on." They took off running around the corner.

"I think you just wanted to get out of being beaten by me in an argument." Leia told him smugly. Han looked offended.

"Now, look here –" He was hit in the head by a pillow thrown by Wedge.

"Shut up! I wanna watch!"

They hadn't gotten far before running straight into a group of stormtroopers. They had barely registered the small group before Han had fired several shots, killing some of them. The rest ran, Han following with a loud war cry, pausing only to yell at Luke and Leia to get back to the ship. Chewie followed him. Most of the room was laughing again. "Nice one, Han!" Wes told him. Leia and Luke watched, slightly startled. Leia had a very small hint of a smile.

"Well, he certainly has courage." She commented dryly. Han smirked at her.

"Why, thank you, your worship!"

"What good will it do him if he gets himself killed." Luke replied grimly, grabbing Leia and pulling her along with him. "Come on."

"Lukie! You interrupted it!" Complained Hobbie. Luke opened his mouth, looking puzzled, but Leia quickly elbowed him before this conversation could get more awkward.

The shot switched to the remaining stormtroopers running down the hall, being chased by Han, who was waving his blaster around and screaming at the top of his lungs. Leia, Luke, Wes, Wedge, Hobbie and Lando stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

The troopers rounded a sharp bend, and Han followed, the look on his face and his screams turning to terror as he found himself in a room with about an entire garrison of stormtroopers. "Oops." Lando said, trying not to laugh.

Before they could shoot, however, he had shot the leader and was running back around the corner towards Chewie.

"Nice!" Wes yelled again. Luke whined something about why he couldn't have been there. Leia just grinned. More laughter occurred, however, when the tables were suddenly turned and the stormtroopers were chasing Han and Chewie, who were now running for their lives. The screen switched to show that Luke and Leia were in pretty much the same position. Running around a corner, Leia slid to a halt just in time to stop Luke from falling over the edge of a retractable bridge.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Luke yelled as soon as he had regained his balance.

"No, do you really think so?" Leia asked him sarcastically.

"Are you serious, Luke?" Lando asked weakly.

The stormtroopers followed them and fired at the figures standing there. Leia quickly closed the door. "There's no lock!" She yelled at Luke.

He aimed his blaster at the control panel and fired. "That outta hold it for a while."

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the controls that extend the bridge!" Leia ordered. Luke looked sheepish.

"I think I just blasted it." Everyone groaned. Once again, Luke blushed.

"I didn't think even you could be quite that stupid!" Wedge moaned.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by blaster fire from the other direction. They had forgotten that the other end of the bridge wasn't closed off.

"See, kid, you really need me to do the thinking for you." Han smirked.

"Well, you weren't doing that much better!" Luke fired back. Leia raised an eyebrow, than grinned.

Leia fired at the troopers while Luke fiddled with something at his belt. "What are you doing?" Han asked, curious.

Luke grinned. "My master plan!"

Just as the door behind them started to open, he threw a rope over one of the huge bits of machinery hanging from the ceiling, grabbed Leia, and swung across. They jumped off on the other side and ran.

The Rogues applauded. "Nice, Luke!"

Obi – Wan ducked across another passage once again, lightsabre in hand, before being replaced by the droids. 3PO peered out at the stormtroopers guarding the ship. "Where could they be?" He fretted.

Han and Chewie were still being chased by the stormtroopers. "Close the blast door!" One of them yelled. Unfortunately for him, Han and Chewie jumped through as they were closing, leaving them stuck on the other side. "Open the blast doors!"

Leia laughed. "That backfired."

Obi – Wan entered a dark room. Vader's mechanical breathing could be heard even before you saw him. He had his glowing red lightsabre out. Leia heard Luke suck in a breath. The two men approached each other, Obi – Wan activating his pale blue lightsabre. "I have been waiting for you, Obi – Wan." Vader growled. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now, I am the master."

"Oh why didn't you just tell me, Ben?" Luke moaned, earning him a few curious looks. In the holo, the two men began to duel. "You can't win, Darth." Obi – Wan told him. "If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Huh?" Hobbie asked.

"Force thing."

Han and Chewie flattened themselves against the wall, peering into the hanger. "Didn't we just leave this party?" Han muttered. Luke and Leia appeared, panting, behind him. "What took you so long?"

"Mm. That really shows how much you care." Lando grinned.

"Ran into some old friends." Leia replied.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

"It's OK, if we can get to it. I just hope the old man put the tractor beam out of commission." As if on cue, the holo changed back to the lightsabre duel. A group of stormtroopers saw them and immediately left their posts to run and watch.

"How stupid can you get?" Han asked.

"Look!" Exclaimed Luke. The four of them, along with the droids, who had come out of their hiding place, began to run to the ship. Luke stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Obi – Wan. "Ben?" He began to run closer. As soon as Obi – Wan saw him, he smiled, held his lightsabre parallel in front of him and let Vader cut him down. Luke's face crumpled.

"NOOOO!" He screamed. The stormtroopers turned and fired at the group, somehow managing to miss.

"It's like you wanted to get us killed." Han grumbled.

Han and Leia stood in the shelter of the ship, Han firing at the troopers, both yelling at Luke to hurry up. For what seemed like ages, he ignored them, but then out of nowhere, Obi – Wan Kenobi's voice echoed in the air, "Run, Luke, run!" He ran.

"What?" Han asked.

"I didn't hear that." Leia added.

"He's dead!" Wedge added in confusion.

"Obi – Wan can speak to me through the Force." Luke told them.

Chewie was already in the cockpit when Han burst in. "I sure hope that old man got the tractor beam out of commission, or this could be a real short trip." He said grimly. "OK! Hit it!" The _Falcon_ lifted off, flew straight out of the hanger, and took off.

"That seemed way too easy." Lando frowned.

"You'll see." Chewie growled in reply.

In the lounge, Luke lay over the table, looking devastated, while the droids watched. Leia came in, putting a blanket over Luke's shoulders before sitting down next to him.

"Hey! While I was saving us, you guys were just sitting around?" Han asked, outraged.

"And I'm the one that got tortured and had my planet blown up." Leia murmured, quietly enough that only Han could hear her.

Luke threw his hands up. "My teacher had just died!"

"Angle off the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns." Han ordered Chewie, leaving the cockpit. Back in the lounge, Luke shook his head.

"I can't believe he's gone." He began.

"There wasn't anything you could have don." Leia told him gently. Han chose that moment to run through. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Luke followed him up into the gun turrets. Leia ran off towards the cockpit. Han and Luke strapped on headsets and took hold of the gunning controls.

A swarm of TIE fighters came straight at them out of nowhere, firing on the _Falcon_. Han and Luke swung the guns around, trying to track the fast ships. "We've lost lateral controls!" Leia yelled at Han through her commlink.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together!" Han yelled back. Just then, smoke bellowed out of the floor. Han looked slightly nervous. "You hear me, baby, hold together." He muttered at the ship.

"Somehow, she always does." Lando said fondly. Han gave him a look. Before they could start in on another 'she's my ship' conversation, she glared at them until they were silent.

"First sign of insanity: talking to your ship." Wes said cheerfully.

"Like you don't talk to your x - wing!" Hobbie replied.

"In the lounge, R2 tried to put out fires with a hose that had suddenly appeared in his side.

"I never knew he could do that!" Luke exclaimed.

Finally, Han managed to his a TIE fighter. He let out a laugh as it exploded. Luke managed to hit one as well. Leia almost laughed at the expression on his face. Turning around, he yelled at Han, "I got him! I got him!"

"It was my first TIE fighter!" Luke said defensively before the Rogues could even start.

"Great, kid! Don't get cocky!" Han yelled back.

"Very kind." Leia laughed.

"I think it was the first time he complimented me!" Luke said, pleased.

"I'm sittin' right here." Han told him.

"There's still two more out there!" Leia yelled from the cockpit. Luke managed to hit another one.

"Good one!" Wedge grinned.


	10. A Princess and a Guy Like Me

**Hey! Here we have more Han/Leia arguing, Han and Luke's interesting conversation and an epic battle. Basically, a typical scene in Star Wars.**

**Thanks HUGELY for all the reviews! You people are absolutely AMAZING!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! It's the only way I really know if people are enjoying this story :)**

**Disclaimer: Owned by me is nothing.**

* * *

><p>Han and Luke swung the gun controls madly as they tried to shoot the last TIE fighter. Finally Han shot him, sitting back and letting out a breath as it exploded.<p>

"Nice one." Wes grinned. Holo – Luke turned around, grinning manically.

"That's it! We did it!"

"We did it!" Leia shouted at the same time in the cockpit, jumping up ad hugging Chewie. The Rogues snorted.

"That was weird." Hobbie laughed. "Are you guys twins or something?" With a quick glance at each other, Leia and Luke pretended that they hadn't heard. Back in the lounge, 3PO lay tangled up in a huge pile of wires. "Help! Help! I think I'm melting!" He cried. "And it's all your fault!" R2 just beeped. Even Luke snorted.

Tarkin and Vader stood side by side. "Are they away?" Tarkin asked. Leia, Luke and Han all winced.

"They don't seem too concerned." Lando frowned.

"You'll see." Leia replied grimly.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?" Tarkin was now saying. All of the rebels winced.

"Oh." Lando said.

"Yeah…" Wes replied.

"I'm taking an awful risk, Vader." Tarkin said coldly. "This had better work."

"Well, it failed. So ha ha." Wedge yelled.

Leia sat in the cockpit, watching Han, who was standing next to her. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" He said, pulling off his glove and sitting down. "Sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Both Leias said simultaneously, getting plenty of laughter from most of the room except for Leia and Han themselves.

"Nice!" Wes yelled.

"They let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." She continued.

"Easy? You call that easy?" Han asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Everyone else chorused. Han made a face.

"Well, in retrospect…"

"They're tracking us." Leia said firmly. Real Leia sighed. "Why did I have to be right?"

Han grinned. "Not this ship, sister." Real Han groaned. "And why couldn't I have been right about that?"

Leia shook her head. "At least the information in R2 is still intact." She muttered, half to herself.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station." Leia replied grimly. "I only hope that when they're analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet." Han seemed to bristle at this.

"It isn't for me, sister. Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I ain't in this for you, princess! I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!"

"Of course you are, Han." Wes said sarcastically.

"You can tell yourself that. We all know the truth!" Hobbie said.

"Well, you turned out to be very wrong about the 'I ain't in this for you, princess' bit!" Chewie roared, laughing. Han glared at them.

Leia leaned towards him. "You needn't worry about your reward." She told him icily. "If money is all that you love, than that's what you'll receive." Han looked slightly taken aback.

"What did you think I was going to fling myself to the ground, begging for you to stay?" Leia asked him.

"Well, yeah." Han replied.

Leia stood up and left the cockpit, passing Luke coming in. "Your friend is quite the mercenary." She told him dryly. "I wonder if he really cares about anything. Or anybody." She added venomously, turning on her heel and leaving.

"Aww, you already liked him!" Wes cried. Leia glared at him icily.

Luke stood there looking confused. "I care." He told her, but she was already gone. He sat down in her vacated seat. The Rogues snorted.

"Lukie, you have no idea how pathetic you sound." Wedge smirked. 'Lukie' went red, but then looked at the screen in horror. So did Han Leia watched, confused, as they exchanged terrified glances. Then Luke began yelling.

"SO, ISN'T THIS JUST SO WEIRD THAT THERE ARE HOLOFILMS ABOUT US?" Everyone else looked at him strangely, except for Han, who continued the second Luke stopped.

"I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW THEY RECORDED ALL OF THAT!" He yelled back. By now, Leia was very confused.

"I KNOW! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! MAYBE THEY INSTALLED CAMERAS IN THE FALCON AND THE DEATH STAR AND THE BAR AND TATOOINE AND LEIA'S SHIP!" He was screaming now, looking nervously at the holo out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, Leia had an idea about what they were doing.

"BUT THEN HOW WOUD THAT EXPLAIN THE CAPSULE WITH THE DROIDS AND THE SHOTS FROM SPACE?" Han replied. Leia exchanged glances with the others, then she and Chewie both put hands over Han and Luke's mouths just in time to hear holo – Luke say "No." Lando took advantage of Luke and Han's temporary silence to pause and rewind the holo.

Chewie's huge hand replaced hers over Luke's mouth. "So, that looked like quite and interesting conversation we just missed because of your yelling." She told them sweetly. "Lando? Play it again." Han and Luke, Luke especially, went white as the holo started up again.

"So." Said Luke as he sat down. Then, leaning towards Han, he said quickly, "What do you think of her, Han?" Luke started going red. Leia groaned. The others tittered.

"I'm trying not to, kid." Han drawled, fiddling with the sensors. Leia raised an eyebrow at him. The others started to laugh.

"Love at –" Wedge began. Han silenced him with a glare.

"Good." Said Luke, in a way – to – casual tone of voice. Luke went redder. Leia buried her head in her hands. The others were starting to have hysterics now.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Wes teased.

Luke was now studiusly not looking at Han, who gave him a look. "Still," He continued, looking over his shoulder. Luke's head snapped up. "She's got a lot of spirit. What do you think. You think a princess, and a guy like me?"

Han made a whimpering sound. Leia went bright red. Everyone else had succumbed to hysterics.

"No." Luke said very quickly and very firmly. Han's face broke into a grin the second he looked away. Leia had started choking. Chewie took his hands away from Luke and Han's mouths because he was laughing so hard. The others were rolling around on the floor.

"I only said it to get a reaction from the kid!" Han yelled in protest.

"Of course you did." Lando yelled back.

"It's not like I _knew._" Luke whined to Leia.

"Love at first sight!" Wedge yelled, for the fifth or sixth time.

"No one ever told me about that." Leia muttered to Han. "Are you sure that was completely to get to Luke?"

"Well, what about, 'I wonder if he cares about anybody', sweetheart?" Han muttered back. "Admit it. You liked me."

"Only if you do to." She muttered back. Han was saved from answering by the rest of them calming down and the holo film continuing.

The Falcon flew around a huge red planet and towards a much smaller moon.

"Yavin IV" Leia announced. The ship flew in low over a forest. A rebel stood with their gun trained on them, but didn't fire.

"Yeah, definitely one of our nicer bases." Wedge commented.

The hanger bay was crowded with ship and rebels. A small cart drove the group through to where Commander Willard stood. Leia hugged him, but cut his worried greeting short. "We have no time for sorrows, Commander." She proceeded to tell him about R2, who was being wheeled after Leia and Willard. Someone plugged him into a computer, and the Death Star plans came on screen.

Out in space, the huge Death Star moved towards the as – yet unsuspecting rebels. Leia glared. "I wish I had known it was that close!"

Once again, Vader and Tarkin stood together. Tarkin's comm beeped. "We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side." He continued to talk while all watching winced.

A group of rebel pilots, including Luke, sat in a room, watching Dodonna brief them on the Death Star. Leia stood off to one side. Han and Chewie stood in one of the back corners. Wedge yelped with delight as he saw himself sitting next to Luke.

"Hey! Guys, look, It's me! Finally!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't be so proud to show that face." Wes smirked. Wedge jumped on him, and they were once again engaged in a wrestling match.

Dodonna continued to brief the rebels on the heavily fortified Death Star. Chewie glanced at Han, who rolled his eyes and flicked his hand in the air. Real Leia glared at him.

"The target area is only two meters wide." Dodonna announced. Lando whistled.

"Wow. That's… small." He told them. "Did anyone hit it?"

Luke and Wedge snorted. "I did." Luke told him.

"I helped." Wedge added.

"And we saved all of your butts from getting blown up." Han drawled.

"The shaft is ray – shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." Dodonna said. Wedge shook his head.

"That's impossible, even for a computer!" He said to Luke.

"My first line!"

"Leia's was still better." Hobbie replied.

"You're just jealous that you aren't in this!"

"It's not impossible. I used to bulls – eye womp rats in my T-16 back home, they aren't much bigger than two meters!" Luke replied.

"Show off." Real Wedge grumbled.

"Then man your ships! And may the Force be with you." Dodonna added as the pilots left the briefing.

They were back with the Death Star. "The moon with the rebel base will be within range in 30 minutes." Someone said. Leia scowled.

"Why couldn't we have heard this then!" She growled.

"This will be a day long remembered." Vader told Tarkin. "It has seen the end of Kenobi, and it will see the end of the rebellion."

"No, it won't!" Luke yelled.

"He was right about it being a day long remembered." Han pointed out. "Just not in the way he thought."

Luke walked into the hanger bay, now wearing an orange rebellion flight suit, and saw Han and Chewie loading boxes onto the _Falcon_. He ran over in surprise.

"So! You got your reward and you're just leaving, then?"

"That's right, yeah." Han growled at him. Lando looked surprised.

"Woah. I'm learning quite a lot about this." He said.

"Got some old debts I've gotta pay off with this stuff." He continued.

"Yeah, Jabba doesn't like being kept waiting." Real Han added.

"Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?"

"Well, yes actually." Leia answered. Han elbowed her.

"Why don't you come with us?" Han was now asking Luke. "You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you."

"I honestly don't want to think about where we'd be if you had taken him up on that, Luke." Leia told him.

"Actually, neither do I" Han muttered.

Luke looked shocked. "Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They use a good pilot like you! You're turning your back on them."

Han just stared at him. "What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?"

"I still think I had a point." Han mumbled.

"Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage." He continued. "More like suicide."

"You still came back." Leia pointed out.

"And, as an added bonus, you didn't die." Wedge said brightly.

Luke looked annoyed. "All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess it's what you're best at!" He added angrily, turning to leave.

Lando raised an eyebrow. "That was… harsh."

"Hey, Luke." Han called. Luke stopped. "May the Force be with you." Luke nodded and ran off.

"I thought you didn't believe in 'hokey religions', Han." Wes asked. Han just shrugged in reply.

Holo Chewie growled. Han glared at him. "What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doin'." He continued to load the boxes.

"No, I really don't think you did." Chewie countered. Han just glared.

Around the rest of the hanger, the pilots ran back and forth trying to get their ships ready. Leia and Dodonna walked in. Leia went up to Luke. "What's wrong?"

Luke huffed. "Oh, it's Han. I dunno. I really thought he'd change his mind!"

"Huh. You two had conversations about me behind my back?" Han asked. Luke and Leia just shrugged.

Leia shook her head. "He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it or him." Han glanced at her and raised his eyebrows.

Luke shrugged sadly. "I only wish… Ben were here."

"What? Where did that come from?" Wes asked.

"Bit of a sudden topic change." Han added.

"Didn't you only know the guy for, like a day?" Hobbie asked. Luke didn't even bother answering.

Leia smiled sadly at him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left. Real Luke blushed. Han raised an eyebrow. Wes coughed.

"You're kissing him on the cheek quite a lot right now, Leia." He told her. She shrugged.

"He's my friend!" She told him.

Luke was walking under an x – wing when he heard a voice. "Hey! Luke!" Real – Luke sucked in a breath. "That's Biggs! From Tatooine" He said, pleased. There was a general commotion as the two friends greeted each other. "How'd you get here?" Luke suddenly asked in confusion.

"I still don't know." Luke murmured.

"You coming up with us?" Biggs asked. Luke told him he would. The Red Leader suddenly interrupted them.

"Skywalker! You sure you can handle this ship?" Luke was cut off by Biggs.

"Sir, Luke is the best push – pilot in the outer rim territories." He said confidently. Luke blushed slightly as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Push pilot?" Wedge asked skeptically.

"The point is, I can fly." Luke replied.

"I gotta get aboard." Biggs told him as Red Leader left. "We'll hear all your stories when we get back, all right?"

"I never did." Luke commented sadly. "All right!" Holo Luke said. "Hey Biggs! I told you I'd make it someday."

"It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us!" With that, they ran off to their ships.

"But they did." Luke's voice was barely a whisper.

"This R2 unit of yours seems a bit beat up." The mechanic working on Luke's x – wing told him. "You want a new one?"

"Never!" Luke shouted as his holo self said, "Not on your life. You ok, R2?" He called to the droid, who beeped.

Luke settled into his seat, and suddenly 3PO was standing next to the x – wing. "Hey, where'd he come from?" Han asked.

"Hang on tight, R2. You've got to come back!" He said fretfully. R2 beeped. "You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?"

"Aww, how sweet." Hobbie crooned.

Finally, Luke's x – wing took off. Just as he lifted into the air, Obi –Wan's voice came out of nowhere. "Luke, the Force will be with you."

"Is that more crazy Force – stuff?" Han asked.

"Like when he told you to run?" Wedge added.

Luke nodded. "Yes, he helped me a lot with this run. You'll see."

The group of fighters took off as Leia and the rest of High Command gathered around the command room, focused on a diagram showing how close the Death Star was. A flash of fear came over Leia's face as she learned how close it was.

The Red squadron took a roll call. Luke's voice was shaky as he answered. Wedge smirked. "Were you nervous?"

"Like you weren't terrified too." Luke shot back. The other rogues snickered. The squadron continued to call order to each other as they neared the Death Star. "Look at the size of that ting!" Wedge breathed. Everyone else snickered, especially Luke, who was probably relishing the chance to laugh at someone other than himself.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two!" The leader ordered, getting more laughs. "Accelerate to attack speed!"

"I'm gong to cut across their axes and try to draw their fire!" Gold leader told them. Down below, the stormtroopers and officers ran around frantically as they tried to fire on the small ships. Back in High Command, they listened intently to the radio calls from the battle.

"You could hear all that?" Han asked, surprised. Leia nodded.

"This is Red Five." Luke came into view suddenly. "I'm going in!"

"Luke! Look out!" Biggs yelled as heavy fire came on Luke.

"That was close." Han remarked.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm ok." Luke replied, panting slightly.

Vader walked through the Death Star with an officer. "We have encountered Rebel ships, Lord Vader. But they are so small that they are evading our turbo – lasers!"

"We'll have to destroy them ship – to – ship. Get the crews to their fighters!" Vader commanded.

Back to the fighters. "I'm going in." Biggs said. "Cover me, Porkins." In the Death Star, stormtroopers ran wildly as explosions rocked the hallways.

"Hah! We're getting them!" Wedge yelled.

"Pull up!" Biggs yelled, seeing the heavy gunfire from right where Porkins was flying.

"No! I'm all right –" Porkins words changed into screams as his ship exploded. Leia winced.

Tarkin stood in his control room. "The Rebel Base will be within firing range within seven minutes." A voice informed him over the intercomm. Leia winced again.

Luke was hunched over the controls of his ship. "Luke! Trust your feelings!" Obi – Wan's voice again.

"Isn't that a bit creepy?" Han asked. Luke shrugged.

"A bit." He turned to Leia. "You could probably do that, too."

She raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask for details.

A High Command member switched on a commlink. "Leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

"And this," Luke groaned, "Is where it all turns to crap for me."


	11. Let's Blow This Thing and Go Home

**Oh. My God. It's the LAST CHAPTER!**

**Felling a bit sad now, but don't worry - I've already written the prologues for Watching ESB, and I'll put it up in the next couple of days!**

**Really hope you all enjoyed it :) Wanted to say an absolutely HUGE ENORMOUS GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or added this to your alert list. You guys are brilliant! Can't thank you enough!**

**Please keep reviewing - The more reviews, the sooner ESB will be up... Also, I don't care if you are reading this story years from now, reviews will always be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: You should all know by now that I don't know anything. End of story!**

**May the Force be with you :)**

* * *

><p>"My scope's negative. I don't see anything." Holo Luke whined back to High Command.<p>

"Oh my god, Luke." Leia rolled her eyes. "We weren't exactly being silly."

"Pick up your visual scanning!" Red Leader ordered. Just then, a whole squad of fighters came into view.

"Oh, there they are." Real Luke remarked.

"Watch it! You've got one on your tail!" Red Leader yelled as a TIE fighter began to fire on one of the rebels. He evaded it for a moment before being hit. He barely had a chance to yell that he was hit before his x – wing exploded. The Rogues winced.

"If you pick one up, watch it." Luke said urgently into his radio. Wes and Hobbie looked at him strangely.

"Um, Luke isn't that kind of obvious?" Hobbie asked, bemused. Luke glared.

"It's coming in tight. I can't take it." Biggs called to Luke.

"I'll be right there." He called back, examining his computer targeting screens as he locked his guns onto the TIE and fired. It exploded.

"Nice, but why haven't they shown us yet?" Wes asked, indicating himself and Hobbie. Luke shrugged.

"By the way, kid." Han remarked. "The uniforms are pretty strange looking. Maybe that's why I never joined up." Leia and Luke both elbowed him. "Ow!"

On the Death Star, Vader marched up to a pair of officers. "Several fighters have broken away from the main group." He told them. "Come with me." Luke winced.

On Yavin IV, Leia, 3PO and the rest of High Command still stood around the circular table, listening to the pilot's radio calls. Leia watched herself and bit her lip. Apparently, she hadn't concealed her fear as well as she had hoped. Oh, well. Too late to do anything now.

"Luke also looked terrified. "Watch your back, Luke! Watch your back!" Someone called through his radio. Luke looked around just in time to see the TIE fighter fire on him, grazing the side of the x- wing. Leia sucked in a breath.

"I'm hit, but not bad." Luke called. "R2, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there!" The droid looked around from his vantage point, green gunfire whizzing around him.

"Huh. I'd forgotten he was there." Lando commented. "He's been through a lot." Luke grinned proudly.

"Red Six, can you see Red Five?" Red Leader asked.

His reply was garbled. "Heavy fire. Red Five, where are you?"

Luke looked around frantically. "I can't shake him!" He yelled.

"Han, now would be a really good time." Real Luke asked nervously.

"Sorry, kid, you have to wait a bit longer." Han drawled. "It's more dramatic if I come in at the last second."

"I'm on him, Luke." Wedge came into view suddenly. Real Wedge grinned. "Hey, look, this is good!"

Luke looked terrified. "Blast it, Wedge, where are you?" He said to himself nervously.

Real Wedge glared at him. "Come on, Luke! Dramatic last – minute saves are a signature Corellian move." Han nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere, Wedge came along, blasting the TIE to bits. Luke slumped forwards in relief. "Thanks, Wedge."

Real Wedge grinned excitedly. "Your welcome! Hey that was some nice shooting, wasn't it!" The other Rogues grinned at him.

"Nice shooting, Wedge." Biggs came over the radio.

The holo went back to High Command for a second as Leia's eyes closed in relief. Then they were back at the battle. "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run!" Several y- wings turned towards the Death Star.

Suddenly, Vader appeared in a TIE fighter. "Stay in attack formation." He ordered. Luke jumped up.

"What? He was in one of those? He was trying to kill me?" He yelled in outrage. The others looked at him strangely.

"That would be why he survived, though." Leia commented bitterly.

The y – wings dodged heavy fire as Gold Leader led the way into the trench. The pilots caught their breath. "Switch all power to front deflector screens." He ordered. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five?"

"About twenty guns." Came the reply. "Some on the surface, some on the towers." Everyone winced in unison again.

"I still don't get how you managed that" Lando asked Luke incredulously.

"With a lot of help from us." Han replied for him.

"Hey!"

Leia watched herself watch the diagram of the Death Star's flight path. "Death Star will be in range in five minutes." She swallowed.

Gold Leader pulled down another screen. "Switch to targeting computer." He ordered.

"What happened to him?" Lando asked.

"He froze up." Hobbie replied grimly.

Gold Two looked around in confusion. "The guns! They've stopped!"

Luke groaned. Gold Five looked behind them nervously. "Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters!"

"They're coming in!" Gold Two yelled. "Three marks at two ten!"

Darth Vader's TIE. "I'll take them myself." He ordered. "Cover me!"

Wes made a low growling sound. "If it hadn't been him in there, we would have had a whole lot more survivors."

Vader lined up his shot. There was a huge explosion as Gold Two was hit. Luke closed his eyes briefly.

Gold Leader was beginning to panic. "I can't maneuver!"

"He was good." Wedge commented sadly as he watched Gold Five attempt to calm Gold Leader. "Five, I mean." The others nodded.

Another blast of fire came from Vader's ship. Gold Leader's y – wing exploded. The people watching winced. Gold Five moved in to take his leader's position. "Gold Five to Red Leader. Lost Tiree, lost Dutch. "

"I copy." Red Leader yelled back.

"It came from behind –" He started to say, before his ship to exploded. Luke looked shaken.

An Imperial officer walked up to Tarkin. Their bridge was relatively quiet. "We have analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger." He said quietly. "Should I have your ship standing by?"

"You finally realized." Leia commented.

Tarkin looked horrified. "Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances."

The audience grinned. "Spoke to soon." Leia couldn't keep the hint of laughter out of her voice.

"Rebel Base in three minutes."

"I think we're going to turn up again soon." Chewie growled nervously.

Red Leader looked exhausted. "Red boys, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one."

"This is Red Two. Flying towards you." Wedge smirked. "I like hearing myself."

"Red Three, standing by." Biggs.

Dodonna went over to the comm. "Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your next run."

"Has anyone else noticed that they are all acting like he's gonna fail?" Lando asked. The others blinked.

"No… But why does he know Luke's name and not mine?" Wedge asked.

The three x – wings flew in low over the Death Star, dodging heavy fire. "This is it!" Red Leader called.

Red Ten peered down the trench, confused. "We should be able to see it by now." He said uneasily.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader ordered.

"There's too much interference!" Red Ten sounded panicky now.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" Red Leader asked. Luke looked at his screens.

"No sign of any – wait!" He yelled. "Coming in at point three five!" The others snorted. Luke went slightly pink, although not very much compared to the interesting shades of color he had been for the rest of the holo.

Red Ten looked up. "I see them." The small group of enemy fighters bore down on the rebels quickly.

Red Leader began the same approach Gold Leader had. "Target's coming up." He said grimly. "Just hold 'em off for a few seconds!"

"Close up formation." Darth Vader ordered suddenly.

"Almost… There…" Red Leader voice was tense. Wes, Wedge and Hobbie, seemingly caught up in the moment, bounced up and down in nervous excitement as Vader destroyed Red Twelve.

"You'd better let her loose!" Red Ten yelled. "They're right behind me!" Suddenly, he panicked. "I can't hold them!"

"No! Wes yelled, forgetting it was a holo. "Stay calm!" Just then, Red Ten screamed in pain as Vader's fire caught him.

"It's away!" Red Leader yelled as he fired. Stormtroopers and officers went flying as there was a huge explosion in the Death Star.

"It's a hit!" Red Nine yelled.

"Negative." Red Leader sounded exhausted. "It didn't go in. Just impacted on the surface." Holo Leia turned in horror and disappointment.

Meanwhile, Vader was very close behind Red Leader. Luke looked at his screen frantically. "Red Leader, we're right above you! Turn to point oh five! We'll cover for you!"

"Stay there!" Red Leader yelled back. "I just lost my starboard engines!"

"Oh, shit." Wes cursed.

"Get set up for your attack run!" He yelled, as he careened towards the surface, exploding against the Death Star.

"Com on. We have gotta come back soon." Han grumbled.

"What about your 'dramatic entrance'?" Leia asked him teasingly.

"Oh, yeah…"

A trumpet fanfare started to play as Luke looked around nervously. Wes made trumpeting sounds along with it.

"Rebel Base in one minute." Holo Dodonna put a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Hurry up, please, Luke." Real Leia groaned.

Luke spoke to Wedge and Biggs through his radio. "We're going in full throttle. That outta keep those fighters off our backs!"

"If only." Real Luke groaned.

"But hey, we destroyed it, didn't we?" Wedge told him. Luke grinned.

"Right with you, boss." Holo Wedge replied.

"Luke!" Biggs yelled. "At that speed, are we going to be able to pull out in time?"

"Be just like beggar's canyon back home." Luke assured him.

"What's beggar's canyon?" Lando asked. Luke started to reply, but Han cut him off.

"Tell him later. I'm coming back soon!" He told them.

The three x – wings had entered the trench. "We'll stay back enough to cover you." Biggs told him.

Wedge sounded worried. "My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port!" He yelled. "Are you sure the computer can hit it?"

"Watch yourself!" Luke replied. "Close it up. We're going in full throttle."

Wedge gave him a look. "I'm officially declaring you mad, Lukie."

"What about that tower?" Holo Wedge asked.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower." Luke replied.

"Well, I was still pretty worried about the tower." Wedge grumbled.

The x – wings shot down the trench. Luke fiddled frantically with the controls. "R2, that stabilizer's broken loose again. See if you can't lock it down!"

Han snorted. "Hell of a time to fall apart."

Luke nodded in agreement. "Nearly as bad as the _Falcon."_

Leia broke in before they started arguing. "I doubt anything's as bad as the _Falcon._ Now shut up."

R2 whipped along, beeping to himself as he attempted to hold the loose part. "That droid of yours has guts." Hobbie commented.

"Really? He has guts? How did that happen?" Wes asked. Luke rolled his eyes at him. Holo Wedge glanced behind him as he saw more fighters come up behind them. He quickly warned the others. Before they had gone much farther, one of the officers scored a direct hit to Wedge.

"Damn! I hated this bit." Real Wedge said angrily.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you." Wedge yelled over the comm.

"Get clear away!" Luke yelled back. "You can't do any good back there."

"Sorry." Wedge panted as he flew his crippled ship away.

"I still feel bad about that." Real Wedge told Luke.

Vader spoke into his comm. "Let him go. Stay on the leader."

"Well, that was nice of him." Wedge muttered sarcastically.

Biggs, now the only one protecting Luke, looked worried. "Hurry, Luke! They're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"

"Any time now, Han!" Luke and Wes yelled at the same time. They grinned at each other. The two x – wings sped down the trench. Luke stared at his screen intently.

"R2, see if you can increase the power!" He yelled.

Biggs looked around at the TIEs. "Hurry up, Luke!" Then he saw Vader aiming at him. "Wait!" Too late, his ship exploded in a huge burst of red light. Real Luke sucked in a breath, looking away. The other rogues swallowed. Holo Luke had tears in his eyes as he bent over the controls with renewed energy.

On the Death Star, Tarkin watched the screen. "Rebel Base thirty seconds and closing."

"I'm on the leader." Vader growled.

"I wonder if he knew?" Luke muttered to Han and Leia.

3PO stood next to Leia." Hang on, R2." He fretted, making the audience laugh.

"He should have been a comedian." Lando grinned.

Luke pulled his targeting screen down. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Use the Force, Luke." Obi – Wan told him. Several people jumped. "Let go, Luke."

"Is he doing that Force thing again?" Han asked dubiously.

Luke nodded, grinning. "Watch this!"

Vader watched the lone x – wing. "The Force is strong with this one."

"So he didn't know." Luke muttered.

"Luke, trust me" Came Obi – Wan's disembodied voice.

"Exactly what is he asking you to do?" Lando asked.

"Act completely suicidal." Leia answered him as holo Luke turned off his computer screens.

"What are you doing!" Lando yelled.

"Trusting the Force." Luke supplied

"Getting very, very lucky." Wes said at the same time.

Leia stood in High Command, gripping the edge of the table. "His computers off." Someone said. "Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"

"His brain!" Han drawled.

"Nothing! I'm all right!" Luke yelled back.

"Gods, Luke." Leia grumbled. "You'd only been training for a day. You could've gotten the entire base destroyed!" Just then, Vader fired, hitting R2.

"Poor droid." Hobbie said.

"I've lost R2!" Luke yelled. Holo Leia looked terrified.

"Real confidence booster." She told him.

"The Death Star is within firing range." Someone said. A flash of fear came over Leia's face.

"Hurry up, Han!" Real Leia yelled.

Tarkin looked at his officer. "You may fire when ready." The officer began to ready the lasers. Leia gulped.

Vader finally managed to target Luke's x – wing. "I have you now!" He yelled as he began to fire. Then, out of nowhere, another shot came and destroyed his wingman. The audience erupted into cheers. "What?" Vader snapped.

Suddenly, Han's whooping face appeared. Lando, who had been looking confused, joined in the cheering.

"Thanks!" Luke yelled. Leia just grinned at him.

"Not quite so mercenary, eh, Solo?" Wes smirked.

Vader's remaining wingman looked around, seeing the _Falcon_ coming towards them on a collision course. "Look out!" Just then, he lost control, veering straight into Vader's ship and exploding. Vader went spinning off away from the Death Star.

"Nice!" Several people yelled.

"You're all clear, kid!" Han yelled into his radio. Holo Leia looked up in shock as his voice came through their radio. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!"

"I have to say, that was one of my biggest shocks." Leia remarked dryly.

Just then, Luke fired. The shot went straight into the exhaust pipe – just as the officer pulled the trigger.

"Boy, I had no idea we came quite that close to being blown up!" Luke said, surprised. "Guess that was pretty good timing on my part."

Tarkin barely had time to look confused before the Death Star exploded. The audience burst into cheers again as the _Falcon_ and the three remaining x – wings flew towards Yavin.

"Great shot, kid!" Han yelled from the cockpit. "That was one in a million!" Luke closed his eyes in relief. Then Obi – Wan began to speak again.

"Remember, the Force will be with you always." He told Luke.

Back in space, Vader's fighter finally stopped spinning randomly as he go it under control, taking off.

"Damn. Why couldn't I have just gotten him then?" Han grumbled.

The pilots landed their x – wings in the hanger bay, jumping out to meet the crowds of celebrating rebels. Leia ran to hug Luke first. He swung her around, laughing. Fortunately, the rogues were too busy celebrating to make awkward comments, which Leia was glad of.

"Hey! Hey!" Han ran up behind them. Luke practically jumped on him.

"I knew you would come back! I just knew it!" He half yelled, half sobbed.

"Luke, no offence… but you sound like a girl." Wes smirked.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you take all the credit and get all the reward." Holo Han grinned. Leia ran to hug him.

"I knew there was more to you than money!" She yelled as he hugged her.

"Do I have to say it?" Wes grinned.

"Blame it on the adrenalin rush." Leia laughed.

Holo Luke suddenly looked up, seeing the mechanics lifting a battered R2 down from the x – wing. "Oh, no."

"I can't believe I forgot him!" Luke groaned. 3PO looked terrified.

"Oh, my! R2 can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can't you?" Leia tried to look serious but failed.

"We'll get to work on him right away." One of he mechanics said soothingly.

3PO was still worried. "You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them!" Leia and the others burst out laughing.

"He'll be all right." Luke told 3PO as R2 was carried off. He, Han and Leia ran off towards the other rebels, Chewie following.

"I'm being a bit left out, here!" Chewie growled.

Suddenly, they were at the Awards ceremony. Han and Luke stood outside the doors, glancing at each other nervously as they slid open. They walked into the huge room of rebels, Chewie following. Leia and the rest of High Command waited at the other end.

"Wow, Leia, you look beautiful!" Lando said. He flinched slightly as Han gave him a look.

The three continued to walk up the aisle, Chewie randomly letting out a roar. Real Leia giggled. Holo Luke looked awed, and Han just looked - well, Han – ish.

The rebels all turned to face the front as they reached the front and climbed the steps towards Leia, who tried to look serious for a moment, but grinned. Dodonna handed her a medal, which she draped over Han's neck.

"I notice that we had to stay a few steps below you. Is that so you could reach?" Han asked. Leia elbowed him.

Holo Han straightened up again, winking at Leia, who smiled.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" All three rogues yelled simultaneously.

"I think he was just being Han." Leia grinned.

Holo Luke jiggled nervously as Leia picked up his medal. Real Han snorted. "Come on, kid, can't you keep still? You look like you have to go to the 'fresher." Luke blushed.

Leia put the medal around his neck. Both men bowed slightly to her before a beeping from the side interrupted them. Luke grinned as a fully healed R2 waddled forwards. Then the group turned to face the front as the rebels began to cheer. Han looked mildly embarrassed.

Chewie tilted his head back and roared as the uplifting horns in the background reached a climax and the holo finished.

"What?" Wes yelled. "That's the end?"

"No!" Wedge screamed.

"More!" Hobbie had joined in.

Chewie roared with laughter. "I got the last line!"

"I wasn't even in it." Lando grumbled. Luke, Leia and Han grinned at each other.

"So, that was actually kind of… informative." Leia grinned, thinking about Han and Luke's conversation.

"I just wanna know how all that was recorded." Han added. He raised his voice slightly. "Hey, Chewie! We need to check for recorders in the _Falcon, _ok?" The wookie barked in agreement.

Luke grinned. "That was a bit embarrassing, but fun." He said. "I just hope there aren't any more."

"Yeah, me too kid." Han agreed.


End file.
